Staying Golden
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: Treating Me as if I was 6 instead of 14 really does suit this situation for Ponyboy. Takes place right before and then after Church Fire with a twist. Ponyboy's life was never going to be the same again, would it? Childfic. Mild Swearing and 'Love'.
1. Prologue

**Staying Gold**

**by Kiamii**

**Note: Okay so like a lot of people have noticed that I'm a total Child-fic writer. Master of Fluff! Kidding... Anyways, I'm going to attempt to try something with the Outsiders, one of my most favorite books a few years back. This is for the reviewers who wanted me to attempt it. Hope it goes well. I can't do 'Tuff' and 'Tough' stuff as much as Hinton can. Therefore you can obviously tell I do not claim the Outsiders. **

_"I'll get them, don't worry!" Ponyboy Curtis started at a dead run and Johnny, panicked by his best friend's rash behavior, chased after him. I cursed at them and ran after the two boys only to be held back by a flurry of cops who had unfortunately arrived right then, unable to stop the other two teens. No one had seen the two boys enter, or even know they were here._

_Dallas Winston, namely me, could only watch in dismay as kids came out of the window before a furious scream of pure agony from Ponyboy came from inside and I fought. I yelled for Johnny and Ponyboy until a small figure could be seen running out of the church just before it collapsed in, none of the children inside. Johnny was holding something in his arms, wrapped up in the clothes that I could tell belonged to Ponyboy Micheal Curtis. We were rushed to the hospital immediately and a Doctor came up to Johnny, who was fine and still clutched whatever that was in his arms._

_"Why are you still holding a child?" The doctor asked, stunning me._

_"He doesn't belong to that group of kids. He's a friend of mine," Johnny said and I stared in shock at the little bundle. What kid could that be that Johnny knew? Hold up... The clothes and Johnny's defensiveness struck me and I was no idiot. Somehow, some damn way, that was Ponyboy..._

Dallas had gone to call the Gang as I clutched the sleeping child in my arms who was unharmed, yet not who he used to be. I knew this was Ponyboy. I had seen it with my own two eyes. Somehow, Ponyboy had turned into a little kid, about five or six by the looks of it. Maybe that lady from Dairy Queen was right. Stupid fortune tellers just had to come up to Pony when we sat in the car, and tell us that a fire would forever change us all. Damnit.

A whimper drew my attention and I realized that Pony was shivering violently, naked with just the clothes wrapped loosely around him. I quickly and awkwardly covered him up fully and the child settled. Child... Golly...

"Johnny!" A yelp catches my attention and I look up to see the entire gang right there in front of me. I was never more happy to see them than I was now. I was, Pony taught me this word awhile back ago, relieved to see them. Darry came over to me and knelt down, staring at the bundle in my arms. I uncovered the cloth to reveal the face, which anyone could tell without a doubt was Pony. Only if you've seen the baby pictures that was in Soda's old photo album. Darry gasped and a flood of emotion followed that.

"I saw it. We were in that old church and Pony started to scream before he just got a whole lots smaller." I tell him before I slide Pony into Darry's open arms. The eldest Curtis held Pony real tight and firm, yet gently and loose. Such an overprotective brother that guy was. I smiled only the tiniest bit before frowning at the current situation. The doc had told me that I was gonna have all charges of murder dropped from me and Dally and I were made out as heroes, to Dally's chagrin. That was another word Pony taught me. I looked at Soda who had come up to Darry and now peaked at the tiny boy in Darry's arms.

"Christ, it really is little Ponyboy," Soda whispered in shock.

"At least he aint blond," I murmur and they all look at me before they paused. I knew what was coming and Two-bit didn't miss a beat.

"Glory! Look at this here bum!" Twobit couldn't stop but add gleefully.

"Blonde?" Darry asked, sitting down and holding Pony easily.

"We bleached his hair and cut ours. Shaddup Twobit," I huff, to their amazement. Probably `cause I never say things like that. Seeing your best friend shrink, Killing a guy, and running from the cops sure can change you.

**Darrel Curtis' Pov**

Holding the bundle in my hand was something awfully amazing. I was only six when little Ponyboy was born, four when Soda came into my life. Pony looked so damn innocent like he used to before Mom and Dad died, right here covered in his old dirtied shirt. I smiled slightly as he snuggled against me. Eyes fluttered open to reveal my baby brother's greenish-gray eyes as he stared up at me. A cold feeling struck me as I noticed there was no recognition in his eyes. I hoped that what I thought was about to happen, wouldn't... but it did.

"Who are you?" My littlest kid brother asked, his childish voice something real adorable, not that I'd say THAT in front of the guys. The gang grows quiet as they hear what was just said. A doctor, that same one that oddly enough had been here since we came in, sighed sadly.

"It seems like the boy has amnesia. From what you said over there, this boy shrunk to a child which is very much impossible to most." The doctor told us, filling the dread in my stomach. Pony didn't hear thankfully, instead he played with my dogtags that dangled on my neck.

"I'm your older brother, Darry." I say softly, careful not to raise it. This was the voice I used on him before Mom and Dad died, when he was 10.

"What's my name?" Ponyboy asked this time, looking at me with curiousity. That same look he had for the longest of times, always wondering about the world.

"Pony. Ponyboy Micheal Curtis." I answered as Soda sat beside me, "and this here is your other brother, Sodapop." I smiled when Pony giggled, seemingly at our names. Pony had always been proud of our unique names. When he was younger, he'd always laugh about it.

"I like my name," Pony said, smiling brightly. He looked around at everyone, blinking in confusion.

"Pony, do you not remember anything?" Soda asked. Pony looked at us with his wide, very much innocent eyes. I stared at them.

"Nu uh!" He said, almost sad, shaking his light-brown, almost-red hair around. I bit my lip as comprehension dawned on me pretty quickly.

My little brother was not only really little again, but he had lost his memory.

**Author's Note: I know this is short but, I'm only gonna take this story little at a time. Fast Updates, Short Chapters. Win-Lose Situation. Review if you want me to continue this. I'll be working on Ring Child and Little Wizard as well as MatchMaking Agent while I work on this. I tried to Switch Pov's without having to put whose it was but it was harder with Darry. In order of Povs; Dally, Johnny, and then Darry. Next chapter will be Pony, Soda, and Steve if I continue this.  
**


	2. Making History

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Two "Making History"**

**Confusion Footnotes: For those who got confused in the first chapter, Ponyboy ran into the burning church but that isn't what made him shrink. There was a fortune teller at the DQ who told the three that something would take place there. Since the boys don't know and wont ever know, that woman snuck something into Ponyboy's drink while she talked, so she could prove her theory. Now on with the story! That one reviewer who says there is no explanation and said this sucks; Well, you suck just as much so whatever.**

**Ponyboy's Pov**

The light of the sun shined in my eyes and I blinked them open, looking around I saw that I was in a big room. It was huge to me. I try to sit up when I fall back against the bed I was on, an arm around my tummy. I wriggle about and manage to turn to see one of the people from last night. The big guy, Darry (and my older brother), said this was Sodapop (my other brother). His name was funny, and I liked it. Just as much as I liked knowing my name was Ponyboy. My daddy must have been real funny. I paused and continue staring at Sodapop. Darry told me that my mommy and daddy were gone, having gone to heaven. When he had said that, I had felt a weird feeling in my tummy, like it hurt real bad, but was an okay thing.

When I brought myself out of my own dreamland, I noticed Sodapop staring back at me with a small smile. He seemed sad, yet happy or something. I give him a nervous shy and notice he was probably happy to see his brother, but sad that I wasn't him. I couldn't remember my brother or my other one...

"Good morning Pony," he yawns, sitting up and now letting me get up. I wriggle and sit up next to him, looking at him with my own wide eyes. Sodapop looked like a movie star, he was real handsome. He was nice and funny too. I liked Sodapop and Darry was nice too.

"`Morning," I yawned back, rubbing any sleep out of my eyes as I blinked up at him. Soda smiles again and stands up from the big bed and pulls me up into his arms, setting me on his hip. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself up as his hands move to rest at my knees and bottom. I giggled as he blows in my face. My hair fell in my face and I shook my head to move them. I lay my head on Soda's shoulder and yawn again, oddly enough. I felt happy being right here, even if I couldn't remember anything.

"This is yours and my room, Pony," Soda said as he showed me around the bedroom. I blink as I see a picture on the desk. Wriggling out of Soda's hold, I walk over to it and blink again. The picture was of two teenage boys, one looking like Sodapop and the other was a boy that I hadn't seen around here yet, though I'd been greeted by the whole gang, or so Darry tells me.

"Whose that?" I ask Soda, pointing at the unknown boy. Soda's eyes widen and he looks at me sadly. Why? I cocked my head to the side as he picks me back up, siting me in his lap as he sat on the bed.

"That's you Ponyboy, when you were older," Sodapop says softly.

"Me? But I'm only 6." I protest, confused. How could I have been older before my memory loss? This didn't make any sense. Yet... I see the little mirror on the bedside table and peak at it. The same gray-green eyes peak out of reddish hair like the boy in the picture. I looked exactly like, `cept he was older of course.

"Before your memory loss, something happened that none of can see what. You used to be 14 before this," Soda told me and my eyes no doubt widened. 14!? Really? So I was... I counted in my head... I was eight years younger than before. Wow, that was a lot of years.

"I'm sorry," I told him, feeling awful that I caused Soda and the others so much pain. I was taken by surprise as Soda hugs me closer to him, rubbing my back firmly as he does. I peak a look at him to see him shaking and somewhat crying.

"It's not your fault honey." Soda murmured, tears leaking. I cuddle up against him, `cause he felt all warm and stuff.

**Sodapop's Pov**

My baby brother was just so small and innocent now... I wipe at my silly tears and smile gently at the little boy in my arms. My sweet baby brother Pony. I couldn't believe that my little brother was the size of a six-year-old little boy. The Doc had said something about doing the impossible, and told us that a drug of some kind had been slipped into Pony's blood stream or something of that kind. Someone had drugged my brother. The thought made me real angry, until I looked at Ponyboy. He was different than he had been before Darry slapped him that night. If only Pony had his memories back, I wouldn't mind him being this small, he was easier to carry and hug.

When we had brought Pony back home, the boy fell asleep in the car and I gave him a quick bath while Darry went up in the attic for some of Ponyboy's old stuff, coming back with a box labeled "Pony's baby things," which made me snort. Pony wasn't exactly a baby at six, he was just a real small boy who could still fit into his toddler overalls. So when Pony grew up to be nine, he was much taller to finally be average and had quickly threw away his old toys and clothes, claiming he wasn't no baby anymore.

We had dressed Pony in a pair of soft green pajamas after Darry washed the clothes, and put Pony to bed. I climbed into the bed next to him and draped a hand over him before falling asleep... When I had awaken, I noticed Pony attempting to sit up and I smiled as he fell back and looked at the ceiling at the glowing sticker stars that Mom had put up there for Pony when he was real little, because Pony always daydreamed and would always look up at the ceiling. Pony's eyes turn to me and I see that spark of innocence in there, along with his memory confusion. I frown into my smile, wishing my little baby brother had his memory back at the very least.

"Good morning Pony," I greet, yawning loudly as I sit up. He immediately follows my action and yawns back his own greeting, I stifle a laugh and smile back at him as I stood up and pulled him in my arms. I blew in his face like Darry and I used to do when Pony was a baby and my kid brother always seemed to giggle when we did it. The reaction never changed and I laugh this time as he lays his head on my shoulder, yawning. I show him around the room, hoping something showed up in his mind. He suddenly wriggles and walks over to a picture on his desk. When Pony asks me who the boy in the photo next to me was, I realize we never told him that Pony's real age was 14. I sit him on my lap and hesitated before I told him.

"I'm sorry," Pony says and I bit my lip and hold him closer to my chest, rubbing his back in small circles as I rack with sobs and tell him it wasn't his fault. Pony cuddles against me and I smile, wiping at my tears. I stand back up with him in my arms, carrying him into the kitchen where I sit him at the table. I laugh as he tries to see over the table, due to his height, and sat him on my lap in the chair instead as Darry enters and puts two plates down and slides into a chair with his own plate. I noticed there was no chocolate cake, probably because a little kid sure can be hell when they are hyper. Like TwoBit dead drunk... or Steve when he sees a hot girl. I help Ponyboy eat, finding a small comfort that Pony needed me, and Darry laughed as some of Pony's milk got on his face. My older brother grabbed a cloth and wiped out younger brother's mouth, provoking a smile from the child. Gee, I had forgotten how innocent my little brother had been at this age. Even if he didn't remember that, he was still acting like a little kid would have, only there was a hint of that old fourteen-year-old Ponyboy in his manners.

I set Pony on his feet and my brother seemed to take interest in the left out box with his name on it. Darry and I share a glance before sitting on the couch, watching as Pony pulled out some of the toys he had packed away as a little boy. Darry grinned at the 'oooh' and 'aweee' from the 6-year-old boy as he found things like an old pack of marbles, a stuffed rabbit with a collar marking him as "Curtis" as Pony had called him. There were other things like a few storybooks and crayons with coloring books. Pony sure did love books even as a small boy. I watch in amusement as Pony immediately sits on his ass and looks through the book titled "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" which made me laugh. Without Pony realizing it, Darry took a few snapshots considering we had absolutely no pictures of my little brother as a child. They had been burned in a fire by accident. Mom had been devastated, I remember that. Suddenly the front door opens and I grin as I see Steve, Dally, Johnny, and Twobit enter all at once. They all stop slightly at seeing little Pony.

**Steve's Pov**

I may not like the tagalong kid that was 14-year-old Ponyboy Curtis, but I kind of felt bad even for him. From what I heard from Soda, Darry had hit Pony and the kid ran to the park with Johnny. The two of them ran away when they killed that damn Soc and the next we saw them, Ponyboy was suddenly a 6-year-old kid with no memory of anything but his own common sense, and brains. As I met up with the gang, we all had walked to Soda's house. Opening the door, we all find the sight in front of his somewhat surprising.

There was Darry and Soda grinning like fools, a camera in Darry's hands, no doubt happy to get some snaps of their kid brother finally, since the pics of Ponyboy as a little boy were destroyed years ago. On the floor was Ponyboy on his knees, reading a worn out book. He was surrounded by a hell of a lot of toys too, yet he was totally concentrated on the book in his hands... Typical. I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching, and plop down next to Soda as the rest of the gang make themselves comfortable. The little kid looks up and smiles brightly at all of us, even Dally, before he put the book down and grabbed that old bunny he used to never let go. Damnit he looked -I would never admit this out loud, that I knew- adorable as he walked over to us and held out his free hand for Darry. Darry must be elated to have his little brother a small boy again, because Ponyboy was one hell of a quiet kid, real obedient, and he looked up to Darry and Soda a lot more. Darry placed Ponyboy on his lap and smiled. I shared a look with Soda, who is grinning like a fool while I roll my eyes again.

"So what are we doin` today?" Twobit said loudly, breaking that annoying silence. Thank old Twobit Matthews to save us all from that. Johnny eyed the toys on the ground with curiousity and a stifled a grin at that kid's look before looking towards Darry again.

"Well, I'm off work today and I think Soda and Steve are," Darry said slowly. I nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go for a walk or something? Maybe the park," Dally suggested in boredom. You could tell he was bored if he was making that kind of suggestion. We couldn't go get a drink or nothing with a little kid with us, so most of our options were out. All well...

We decided on headin for the park and imagine our surprise when a swarm of freaking newscast folk surround us with questions about little Ponyboy.

"Is it true the kid was once 14!?"

"Darrel Curtis, how does it feel to raise two boys by yourself, barely above adult age?"

God these reporters were annoying. I glared at them as they shot off picture after picture, making Ponyboy curl up against Darry, hiding his face in his shoulder. Darry rubbed his back and I growled at the reporters while Soda weakly smiled and waved, answering the questions that didn't invade privacy. Like yes, Ponyboy was his name. Yes, Sodapop was his. Yes, Ponyboy had been 14.

By the time we got those damn reporters away, Ponyboy was rubbing his eyes from the flashes and we got to get to the park. A lot of kids were looking at us and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Damn, how many kids knew about Ponyboy getting turned into a little kid? I looked around and grunted. A lot of them did, that was for sure. It's not everyday you see a 14-year-old Greaser kid (or anyone for that matter) turn into a 6-year-old little boy with no memory of his past. That brat sure had some bad luck.

**Author's Note: I tried my best at this. All well, hope you liked it. Now back to working on Ring Child! I've been having fun with this story. Hehe. I might not do First Person view next chapter. Maybe. Maybe Not. Who knows. Review and I'll update faster. Trust me.**


	3. Ponyboy

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Three "Ponyboy"**

**Sodapop's POV**

At the park, Pony did not want to get down from Darry's hold on him, so we sat by a bunch of trees. He didn't seem to like the staring all that much at the very least. He burrowed his head into the side of Darry's hoodie. His hair, long as usual, blew because of probably the wind. I smiled, finding Ponyboy completely out of his own character considering he was actually clutching to Darry. If he was 14 again, he'd be blushing red. Right now though, Pony seemed to like Darry a whole lot.

"Soda, you're face is gonna stick like that with the way you keep grinning," Steve said with a raised eyebrow. I continued grinning, finding this whole thing somewhat hilarious.

"So, what are we gonna do anyways?" Dally asked, yawning. Johnny keeps looking at my kid brother and I shrug at Dally's question.

"Hey Pony, why don't you and go play on the monkey bars?" Darry says to little Pony quietly and Pony looks up at him with those impossibly wide and big eyes before nodding and he slipped out of Darry's arms and ran over to the monkey bars, though he kept looking back at us. I remember when Pony was real little. He'd always look to see if we were watching him. He sure liked our attention even then. Johnny gets up to follow him and the rest of us look at each other.

"Shoot, has he spoken much yet?" Two-bit asked, bored. I shook my head with a sigh.

"He saw a picture of him and me this morning. He didn't recognize himself at all." I told them, looking back to see Johnny holding Pony up as he gripped the bars and swung himself. He looked awfully funny, dangling while Johnny had his hands out under him, yet he looked like he was having some real fun. If his smile was anything to go by. I turned back to talk with the gang and we must have lost track of time when I heard a shout and turning around, I saw my kid brother falling right into Johnny's arms. I sigh, relieved, as Johnny carries Pony back over to us and deposited my brother in Darry's lap.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I rubbed at my eye before looking up at Darry, smiling at him.

"Have fun kiddo?" Darry asked, grinning as he poked me with a finger. A weird ticklish feeling went through my tummy. I squirmed away from the touch and before I knew it, I was laughing loudly as Darry began to tickle me in his lap. I wriggled around in Darry's lap until the young adult gave in and stopped, tapping me on the nose with a laugh. I leaned his head against Darry's shoulder, a thumb in my mouth as I thought. While I didn't remember anything about my life, I felt that this was something I had never done before. I also felt that perhaps Darry hadn't been given as much attention to as Soda did when I was bigger. This made me want to show Darry that he was loved by his little brother, even if I didn't know why he thought so.

"I love you Darry," I told and gave a slobbery kiss to my older brother's cheek with a grin. Darry's eyes seemed to light up like a Christmas Tree and he pressed his own lips to the my forehead. This made me feel something in my tummy which puzzled me. Was it something that I couldn't remember again? I wonder if Darry and me had ever been close. Maybe we were, or not. Soda seemed to be a whole lot closer. I mean, really... We shared a bed together and a room! I leaned against Darry before closing my eyes with a yawn and I think I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of a big kid standing in this park and with Johnny, a bunch of scary boys around us... then... blood... I whimper as I continue to dream on.

**Darry's POV**

I had been awfully scared to know that I was now taking care of a little boy instead of my little 14-year-old brother. The thought had made me nervous, but Pony was still himself even if he had no memory of any us. The news reporters had irritated me beyond words and I wish real bad that no one had known, that I could have passed Pony off as a cousin of Steve's or something. Pony didn't seemed to mind the public until they took pictures and I remember that a lot of pictures we used to have were of Pony trying to hide. He was awfully shy when he was small. The fact that he was currently clinging to me like a monkey made the gang laugh and I felt rather happy. Pony being small wasn't so bad, he seemed to be attached to me.

When I got Pony back in my arms after he played with Johnny, I looked at the boy who I was tickling and I saw Pony in the kid without memories still. I wished I could apologize so badly to this Pony for hitting him, but this little boy wouldn't understand until he had his memories back. The Doc never told us if we could reverse this all or not. Geez. How was it that Pony always managed to find himself in trouble almost all the time?

I was waken from my musings when I felt something wet touch my cheek and I look down to see Pony smiling at me, right next to my face. Did he just...? He did... Wow... Comprehension had dawned on me right then that my baby brother had just kissed my cheek, and it was slobbery. Gross. But I appreciated it a lot more than I should have. First off, if Pony got his memories back, he'd mortified at what he had just done. The thought made me want to laugh but if I did that right now, Pony might think I didn't like what he did so I kissed him on the forehead. Great, I was turning into a marshmallow... or just wrapped around this little kid's pinky. From the shocked look of the gangs, I could say they hadn't expected either A) Pony to kiss me or B) Me to kiss him back.

A whimper drew my attention again and I see my brother now asleep and this time, seemingly in a nightmare.

"Johnny," Pony whispers and I pass him to Johnny who takes him with a confused expression, "No. We gotta run. Find Dally..." This caused silence in our group. He was dreaming about the night they killed the Soc, we realized. Dally seemed to be grimacing as Soda stared at our brother in horror. I probably was too. Poor little Pony, remembering something like that and not knowing what was going on.

**Johnny's POV**

"Johnny, you didn't mean to... k-kill that Soc." Pony whimpered in his sleep and I felt my stomach drop. When we realized it was a nightmare, we tried waking him up but to no avail. We had gone to Pony's house and put him on his bed and in his room as Soda fetched Pony's old teddy and let the boy snuggle to it, still trying to get out of his nightmare. I put a hand on the kid's shoulder, rubbing it in my own attempt to soothe him. It worked... a little. I began to remember when I had met Pony. He was four and the Curtis family was whole at the time. Could it really have only been a year since their parents were alive? Anyways, I was six and Pony was so little and he never talked, not even a word would come out of his mouth and I took that as my own cue to get him to talk. I wasn't so much as a shy kid until my dad and mom started drinking when I was ten.

Pony and me did a whole lot of things together, and that included sticking by each other when I killed that Soc in the park a few weeks ago. Golly, weeks ago. The thought made me cringe too. Dally was relieved to have us back in one piece and I could tell that he was even if he tried to hide it a lot. Dally was a book to me. He cared a lot about the gang, especially Pony and me.

"Johnny..." Pony whispered, tears leaking from his closed eyes, "I want Soda... Darry..."

I nodded to reassure him even though I couldn't see when I then noticed something... Pony's eyes were now opened and he was frowning at me with a confused grin.

"Where are we Johnnycakes?" Pony asked and it took me a moment to remember that Pony had made that nickname... We never told him that nickname for me to the new Pony. I broke out into a wide grin.

"Do you know how old you are, Pony?" I ask nervously. Pony gives me one of HIS looks. The kind that said you're so stupid and of course mixed in it. Yes! It was PONYBOY!

"Of course Johnny. I'm 14." He said with a role of his eyes which looked weird on a six-year-old.

"Well... right now you're a six year old little boy who until now had no memories since the fire in the old church," I admitted to him and couldn't help but grin at him. I got my best friend back!

**Author's Note: You guys can't say I've been writing them out of character. The books weren't told in the gang's POV nor was Pony a kid in her books. So their reactions would be how I wrote it. The Outsiders may not be mine, but there is a reason this is FANfiction. If any of you guys have read Ring Child, then you'll also note I'm trying to change up the vocab and structure of this story considering the time line and characters are different. Also, some of the grammar would be wrong because of obvious reasons and because of my own errors. I know it was really short before he got his memories but this isn't a long story and well... I got bored of Pony with no mind of a 14-year-old. Hehe. It's short I know, get used it. My main concern has been Ring Child for awhile now and I wont be able to fully give my attention to this story and Little Wizard or POW until Ring Child is finished and that is a long ways from now.  
**


	4. Acting For Fun

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Four "Acting For Fun?"**

**Sodapop's POV**

I was so excited to have Ponyboy back with his memories, even though he was still as high as below Johnny's waist or so and he is pretty short in the gang. Darry was of course the tallest. Anyways, Pony was a little freaked that he was currently a little boy right now. At least this time he had his memories, which were probably provoked by the park scene.

"No WAY!" I heard from the bedroom and remembered that reaction when his Doc had just told Pony that his body was what he called in medical terms, stuck. Apparently, Pony was going to be a little kid for good. That had somewhat thrilled me, despite the fact that my little brother should be 14 in body. He was still Pony and this time I got to take care of him and Darry liked it too. We couldn't leave Pony by himself home alone now though, and that made Darry and I happy. I just hated letting Pony stay by himself. You could call me an overprotective brother, because I am. Anyways, I walk into my room to see Pony glaring real hard at Darry. A day had passed since Pony had gotten back his memories and while we were happy, I don't think Pony was. For one thing, he used to complain about Darry treated him like a little kid and now Darry got to use that excuse.

Seeing my baby brother sitting on our bed, half dressed in child boxers with white socks on and a yellow shirt was real hilarious. Darry was holding up something even I would holler about. Overalls with ducks on the side, one of Pony's old outfits that Mom had stuck him in when he was that age. Mom saw Pony as her last baby, and I guess it was awfully hard for her to ever let him go. It was the same for Dad, Darry, and I when it came to Pony.

"You're outta your mind!" Pony nearly screamed as Darry tried to approach him. Darry rolled his eyes and I smirk. Looks like Darry would win this round, like always.

"Pony, you do know you wore this when you were actually six?" Darry pointed out. This seemed to make Pony pout. Yes. God almighty, Pony was POUTING and he looked way too adorable, to put that right.

"Hey Ponyboy, you look awfully cute pouting like that," I tease and watch my brother blush dark red. Darry saw this as a distraction and wrestled Ponyboy down on his back and managed to slip his small kicking feet into the pant bottoms and pull the buckles over his shoulders, buckling the buttons in place. I grinned at Pony who scowled and stayed lying there.

"I don't see why I can't just wear jeans," Pony huffed.

"Mom made sure you never had any jeans in your wardrobe when you were younger, remember? She preferred to dress you kiddo," Darry said with a grin of his own, ruffling Pony's dark hair. Pony shook his head, frowning at Darry before he sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. Before Pony could swing himself off the bed, I scoop him up into my arms and twirl him around.

"Hey!" He protested, "Soda! Put me down!!"

"No can do little bro," I tell him and laugh. I did not let him go until I brought him into the livingroom, dumping him on the sofa. Pony rolls over to lay on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to look at me as I fall onto the other seat.

"Why me," Pony sighs as he lets his elbows slide and falls face first into the sofa cushion.

"You're you I guess," I inform him with a shrug, tugging my cap on my head for work. I pause, suddenly realizing something.

"Hey Superman! We got no babysitter for Pony," I call out loudly and ignore Pony's grumbling about not needing a nanny.

"We'll just get one of the gang to watch him. Maybe Johnny or Two-Bit?" Darry suggests and I had to laugh at how Pony began to loudly proclaim that we shouldn't talk about him as if he weren't there. I tousle his hair to Pony's everlasting annoyance before standing up and walking over to the box on the coffee table. Rummaging in there I found what I was looking for and tossed the slightly tattered bunny rabbit that belonged to Pony and before him was me. Dad told me before they put the box up for good when Pony hit nine, that when Pony was real little (probably three) I had leaned over his crib and given him the rabbit. Even so long ago I loved little Pony and I still do. As I button up my shirt, I spy Pony idly swinging his arm while the other now clutched his bunny Curtis. The site was rather different than anything else that you'd have a hard time believing this was a Greaser's home.

"Hey Curtis Brothers! The gang is in the house!" Twobit's loud voice cuts in and I look up to see the gang walk in. Johnny sat next to Pony (who had blushed and hid the bunny as he sat up) while Dally occupied the recliner, Twobit took the floor as usual and Steve sat on the edge of the armchair that Dally sat on. I shake my head. It was amusing to see how everyone had their own comfort spot here. I grin wildly when Twobit plucks up Pony, sits in his spot, and drops Pony on his lap. Pony, of course, blushed deeply. Darry enters the room and cracks a grin at the sight.

"It's a circus in here," He joked while I nod in mock serious agreement.

"Now that you're here it is," I joke back and found myself in a headlock.

"Easy on the hair!!" I yelp and Darry lets up. Grinning at my older brother, I steal Pony from Twobit and hug my kid brother to me, ignoring Pony's squirming. Now this was something I'd want to be able to do to him for forever! Pony was like a little plushy when he was this size. I wish he would stay this small, though Pony might disagree with that.

"Twobit, Johnnycakes, and Dally; Think you guys could handle watching Pony for us until we all get back?" Darry asked. The three nod and I see Pony is put out, so I throw him in the air and catch him. Pony looks taken aback by the action, but oddly enough, he doesn't protest to the movement. Kissing Pony's cheek, (provoking a HUGE blush this time) I put him down and leave with my brother and best friend for work.

**Twobit's POV**

"Hey Curtis Brothers! The gang is in the house!" I shouted loudly with glee as Dally, Steve, Johnny, and I entered the Curtis home. Looking around, I cheerfully spied with my own eyes (that are not at this lovely moment, drunk just yet) little Ponyboy Curtis laying on his stomach on the couch, hurriedly trying to hide what I could easily guess was Curtis, his old stuffed bunny that never left his side. Grinning, I sit on the floor and waited for the perfect moment before I stood back up (to everyone's surprise) and pulled Pony off his spot, sat there, and dropped Pony onto my lap. The kid felt like a human pillow on me (no weight at all!) and I had to laugh loudly at the blush on the kid's face. Glory, he sure could blush. Darry entered and grinned at us, which was probably because of where Pony now was.

"It's a circus in here," Darry joked and I had to nod my head and I crack a goofy grin when Soda jokes back and is soon in a headlock. Playfully pouting when Soda steals my lovely comfy little human pillow, I laugh when he throws Pony in the air, catches him, and kisses the kid's cheek. Such brotherly love.

"Twobit, Johnnycakes, and Dally; Think you guys could handle watching Pony for us until we all get back?" Darry asked. I nod, eager to get to humiliate... er... watch over the youngest Curtis. As Soda, Steve, and Darry take their leave for their jobs, Pony eyes all three of us were caution. Standing up, I walk over to him and pick him up, keeping a grip on him as he struggled against me.

"Quit. Treating. Me. Like. A. Kid!" Pony grounds out as I carry him to the couch and sit him back in my lap as I turn Mickey Mouse on, watching the toons as I keep my arms around Pony's waist. I see Johnny trying to hide his laugh while Dally just straight out grins. Pony struggles some more before just giving up and leaning against my chest.

"Technically you ARE a kid now, so we get to treat you like one as much as we please," I cackle as I turn off the flicks once my lovely Mickey was over and turn Pony around on my lap. Grinning evilly, I wriggle a finger into Pony's side and Pony nearly screaches as I could tell it was ticklish like nobody's business. Moving my fingers around and positioning Pony to lay next to me on the couch, I turn and tickle him to my full potential. Pony squealed (which I will oh so happily remind him of what he had just did) and begans to giggle and laugh until tears poured out of his eyes. He was actually giggling and this was probably too much for Johnnycakes, for he burst out laughing as well. Dally had a wicked glint in his eyes and he joined me in my quest to torture Pony with laughter.

"NN-No! S-Stop-p it-tt," Pony giggles, something completely uncharacteristic with him. Grinning at my success, Dally and I stop tickling him though I do pick him back up, stand up, and twirl around. Spinning was just as fun and by the end of it, I guess Pony was awfully dizzy for I had to lean him against my chest as Pony squeezes his eyes shut and leans on my shoulder. Unable to stop a habbit I had when I took care of my sister as a little kid, I rubbed circles into Pony's back. When Pony opens his eyes again, I drop him into Johnny's lap who rolls his eyes at me, but pulls an arm around Pony's waist.

"You are impossible, Twobit Matthews," Pony grumbles, though I see, to my surprise, that Pony leans against Johnny's shoulder and seems to be content. Johnny moves his other arm to wrap around Pony and Pony grips a small fistful of Johnny's shirt.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Why was everyone so damn hell bent on treating me like a baby? I wasn't invalid and I wasn't a real little kid, but they all didn't seem to think so. As I relax against Johnny, I spy Twobit going back to the TV. I couldn't stop myself from cuddling against Johnny. I mean, come on! He felt rather comfy at this moment and I didn't want to get up. Johnny is my best friend and I found myself not caring if Johnny treated me like a little kid, as long as he wasn't overbearing. With Soda, I didn't mind either. Darry on the other hand, I had to put up a fight tonight or I'd end up with something every 6-year-old hates and every teenager would find just as embarrassing to be helped with.

Bath time. I remember being six and mom would bathe and dress me every night. I swear, if Darry gets it in his head to do that to me too, I'll scream bloody murder! This morning had been hell to me. All day yesterday I was at the hospital being examined by my personal doctor. I say that because when the News found out about this fiasco AND the fire mishap, some people started donating to us. It was all so odd and I felt so embarassed when I saw my picture of me as a little goofy kid in the newspaper. Pony doing the Impossible. That's me... My doctor, Robert Goldein, had told me that I was as healthy as a six year old and my body showed no signs of recovering, therefore I might be frozen in this body. I'd never grow, he said. That part made me rather freaked. Dr. Goldein assured me that in due time I could probably grow again, but the only thing that was reversed since that fire night had been my Amnesia and he said I'd get the memories to what happened during my time with no memories, a long time from now. Great. I have a feeling I humiliated myself by doing horrid things during that one day of no memory.

This morning was terrible for me. Waking up in blue bear-patterned pajamas was one thing, but dealing with Darry mollycoddling me that who time was crazy. At breakfast, I finished my breakfast (Soda made me sit in his lap though) and Darry wiped my mouth clean. That was embarrassing but, I didn't say anything. Then came when Soda went to find his uniform and Darry was getting me dressed. No protests again until I was half dressed and saw the pair of overalls in his hand. I guess I screamed gosh almighty because Soda ran into the room with a goofy grin on his face...

Wearing these way to kiddish overalls right now wasn't as bad as I thought, probably because they were soft inside and weren't as scratchy as my jeans. I wasn't about to admit that though. As I watch Donald Duck pop up on screen, I close my eyes to just listen to it. I jump a little when I felt Johnny passing me to cold hands and realized with a start that it was Dally considering his hands felt rough but strong while Twobits felt loose and warm. Johnny's hands were soft and warm with a firm hold. It was awkward how I could tell them all apart by touch all of a sudden... I lean against Dally and had to smile inwardly as I realize that Dally probably never held a kid in his life. Keeping my eyes close, I have the sudden urge to do something childish, and I slid my thumb into my mouth. I pause, sucking it for once. It felt so weird and wrong at the same time, but also comforting and like a habit. I did suck my thumb when I was six until I turned eight. Dad always tried to get rid of my thumb sucking habbit.

"Golly, Pony sure looks awfully little like that," I hear Johnny's amused voice. I nestle further against Dally, trying to feign sleep. Dally puts a hand on my back as my head rest against his shoulder and my stomach against his chest.

"Here, rub his back, like this. It used to help my little sister a lot," Twobit said and I feel Dally awkwardly rub my back in a rough and random pattern before they turn into small circles and the rubbing begins to get somewhat softer and actually... I felt rather tired, maybe I could take a nap until Soda and Darry got him. Yawn... Wonder what I was... gonna do `bout school? That rubbing felt awfully good... Just... One... Minute... Letting my thumb stay in my mouth, I blissfully dropped into oblivion.

**Author's Note: Soda was fun to write. He is just so Happy-Go-Lucky, he gets away with doing that to Pony. Plus I have a feeling Soda wouldn't protest to his kid brother staying his kid brother and Darry wouldn't mind either. Think of your parents; Don't they always wish you could never grow up once you hit the time you have to leave. My mom was sad when my brother hit 20 because he is now in college and I'm now 15 and soon to be driving. Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. Pony is justified in this chapter, trust me.**


	5. To Live it

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Five "To Live It"**

**Side Note: For the record, Everyone knows what happened to Ponyboy Curtis (It was on the news everywhere and everyone sent donations. In Chapter Four and Two for those who didn't notice). So now, the Greasers are getting a nice roll of cash because of this, and Pony isn't gonna go to school.**

**TwoBit's POV**

I found myself depressingly bored after Pony fell asleep in Dally's lap (that part was hilarious and I had taken a quick snap shot with Darry's camera to Dally's horror. So course, I had to stash the camera away and remind Dally that Darry would beat his head in if the camera got destroyed.) while Dally had rubbed the kid's back. Johnny had gone over and picked Pony up, taking him to the kid's room to put him down for his nap. Huh, did I ever take naps when I was six? You betcha, and I milked it for all its worth. Too bad no one else could nap after they hit eight. Though of course I tried, but the gang always forced me back up with comments about how lazy I am and remind me that I need a job. Taking a look in the room, I saw Ponyboy curled up on the bed now with his thumb in his mouth and fast asleep. I remember how much Pony sucked his thumb when he was little. I also remember the many tricks his dad used to get him to stop. A grin forms on my face. Maybe we should try those dear old methods again? My lopsided grin widens further as I see that Johnny is looking at me warily again.

"Don't wake him Twobit," Johnny warned me and I faked hurt.

"Me? I would never!" I whispered in mock astonishment. Johnny grins and I do too.

"Is it really okay for him to be sucking his thumb again?" Johnny asks as he stares at his kiddified (that's a nice word for this situation) best friend. Pony moves a little in his sleep, his thumb never leaving his mouth. I shrugged. Darry had worried about Pony doing that again, because apparently it is a bad thing for kiddies to suck their thumb. Something about addiction and depe... dependa... relying on it. I yawn and lean against the wall, bored as heck now.

**Darry's POV**

I was eager to get home now, finishing up work and saying a quick goodbye to my co-workers. As I drive to pick up Soda and Steve, I can't help but let my mind drift to Pony. My baby brother had his memory back, which excited me. Now, it didn't really matter as much to me that Pony grew older again. I just missed my little brother. I used to be afraid of Pony growing up after mom and dad died. I know it was a selfish desire, but I couldn't help but find my kid brother so much more innocent this way. I could protect him more...

Soda and Steve got into the back and I began to drive for the house.

"Wonder how Pony handled being babysat?" Soda suggested and Steve shared a smirk with him, as I saw out of the corner of my eye through the mirrors. I shook my head exasperatedly and soon we arrived at the house. Nothing looked to have exploded... We walked up to the house and I slowly opened the door to find a site that made my jaw drop while Soda fell over laughing with Steve by his side. If I hadn't been in shock, I would have whacked the both of them on the head. On the floor was chocolate smeared onto the thankfully wooden kitchen. Pots and Pans were everywhere in there. In the living room Pony's new toys that were donated by random people were absolutely everywhere, along with books from Pony's room and almost anything imaginable was in the room. He looked around in disbelief before he found Twobit passed out on the floor, shirtless and in only his boxers. Johnny was asleep next to Dally who was... wow... he was holding to his chest a perfectly asleep Ponyboy Curtis. Pony had his thumb in his mouth to my exasperation as I realized that his old habit returned. Damn. Yet, he looked completely at peace and innocent, even younger than six. I smiled slightly, despite the disaster, and picked him up from Dally's stomach. The teen under me mumbled something incoherent before rolling on his side and staying passed out. Resigning myself to finding out later, I tucked Pony into the large bed that Soda and him shared. Meanwhile, I saw Soda beginning to clean up some of the toys and dumping them in the large toy chest that was bought. I was still embarrassed having all this stuff delivered to us and money given, but it was for Pony at least. Speaking of which, I watched as Pony shifted in his sleep, his thumb firmly locked in his mouth... Hmm... Maybe I could buy that... Wait, we had some delivered here. I could use that to get him to stop... But would it work? I shrugged to myself and stood up before I started scrubbing the kitchen clean. I heard Steve and Soda having a mock battle with Pony's toys and I smirked to myself.

"No more!" Johnny groaned out in his sleep and I paused to look at the sleeping teen. No more what? I signaled to Soda and Steve to wake the others as I shook Johnny awake.

"Johnny. Wake up." I say and Johnny instantly bolts up.

"Awe damn, we were gonna clean up before you guys got here..." Johnny said with a sheepish look and I grin at him, messing with the teen's hair.

"It's okay Johnnycakes. How'd it go?"

"Twobit got bored," Johnny said and I blinked, instantly groaning. That explained a lot. When Twobit got bored all hell broke loose.

"So want to tell me what happened because of that?"

"When Pony woke up from a nap, Twobit decided to try and stop Pony's legendary habit of sucking his thumb." I sigh.

"I'm thinking of getting out Pony's pacifier. While it may be for like toddlers, I think it'll stop his thumb sucking at least for now." I told him and Johnny nods with a grin as he went to go help Soda wake Dally. I watch as the two rolled Dally on his stomach and pounded him until he snapped awake. He looked at the two grinning fools and I knew he wouldn't hit them. Those two were safe. Soda for his always grinning nature and Johnny for just being Johnny. The kid didn't talk much but he sure knew how to make us all smile when we needed it. Johnny and the others soon helped me clean the house up and by the time we were done, Pony stirred awake. I picked my drowsy brother up and carried him to the couch where I put him against a cushion as Pony yawned and blinked awake.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Soda said with a grin. Pony smiled and I nearly groaned as Pony's thumb went into his mouth. He was mentally 14... surely that'd help him stop?

"Ponyboy, why are you back on that habit?" Steve asked. Pony shrugged.

"It feels good," Pony admitted while his thumb was in his mouth. I sighed again and went to the attic for a moment. As I searched around the things that were delivered to us (like children clothes and things such as that) I found what I was looking for. I came back with the small box and I signaled to Johnny to hold down Pony. Johnny did with a mischeivous look that I never saw on him much and Pony yelped as his friend pinned him to his chest. I tugged Pony's thumb from his mouth and expertly maneuvered the blue pacifier into my baby brother's mouth. Pony struggled agianst Johnny the pacifier was put into the place. I had enough experience to know that Pony could move it out but I simply looked at him like dad did.

"Don't remove it or else Pony." I warn him and Pony glares at me as Johnny moves him back to his spot on the couch. I had to admit Pony looked cute with the toddlerish object in his mouth. I noticed Pony subconsciously sucking on the pacifier while Pony blushed a dark red. Twobit was still asleep and we failed to wake him so we just left him as Dally collapsed on the recliner. I went back to the kitchen to cook a roast while Soda tugged Pony into his arms.

**Soda's Pov**

I totally wanted to cuddle Pony when Darry stuffed the pacifier into our kid brother's mouth. He was just too adorable now! In fact, I pulled mini Pony onto my lap and kissed his cheek, grinning as usual when Pony blushed. I couldn't help but find my baby brother fun to mess with. He was just so small now. Pony looked extremely frustrated that Darry put a pacifier in his mouth considering he hated it even as a kid too. Johnny sat next to us and I tickled Pony in the side a little, causing Pony to stiffle what could only be a giggle. I grin widely and continue tickling Pony until he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"So how about going to the park again tomorrow since we don't have work?" Darry suggested as he stirred the gravy. I nodded with glee. It was fun going to the park and even better with little Pony. I started humming the Mickey Mouse tune outloud and somehow, some way, this woke up Twobit who bolted up wildly.

"Well good evening Twobit." Johnny said dryly.

"Boy that was fun!" Twobit said with a wide grin.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

"Well you see... I got a tad bit bored earlier when little old Pony fell asleep and I watched Mickey until he woke up. I noticed something with my own two eyes. Pony was sucking his thumb and - What's with the pacifier?" Twobit suddenly noted the blue pacifier in Pony's mouth. Pony glared at him as if to say 'It's your fault'.

"You forget this was how our dad got Pony to stop years ago."

"Ah... Well I decided the best way to get him to stop was to attempt to get him to."

"He put hot sauce on Pony's hand and when that didn't work, he attempted to bake spicey food into a chocolate cake which did not go well," Johnny explained.

"What about the toys everywhere?" Steve asked.

"Twobit found them fun." Dally yawned. Darry, Steve, and I shared a wince. When Twobit found something fun, chaos reigned. We spent hours messing around with experimenting with Pony's new toys before Darry entered the living room with a quirked eyebrow.

"Now that that is over, dinner is ready." He said.

**Ponyboy's Pov**

When Darry forced the stupid pacifier into my mouth, I wanted to kick him so badly. I blame being little again. I don't know why but sucking my thumb had suddenly been appealing and I couldn't stop. Therefore when Darry shoved the pacifier in, I felt trapped and I was upset. Mainly because dad had gotten me to stop the first time around this way. The pacifier was embarrassing for me and I hated it. Back then and now. Soda pulled me into his lap and I wriggled to be let go, still in the middle of my own personal 'stubborn sulk' as my brothers dubbed it.

Being babysat by Twobit, Johnny, and Dally was the worst combination on hell. If I had been really six, I would still think that. I had woken up from a nap in my room and when I came out, Twobit spotted me from Mickey and swung me up into his arms. He had then claimed I should stop sucking my thumb. Just to spite him I put my thumb in my mouth but unfortunately, I felt instantly as addicted again to it as I did smoking. Twobit covered my thumb in hotsauce but he got the wrong thumb and I continued. He had then attempted to bake a cake. I say attempted because it wound up on the floor. While amused, I sat in Dally's lap who actually kept me there while he watched the sports channel and lounged about. Twobit had then gotten distracted by the toy chest that an old lady had bought for me. I had a lot of toys and things for a six year old ever since I wound up on the newspaper, so it was only natural I knew who sent them because I got cards and visits from these people. I hated that some found me adorable and offered to babysit me. They all tended to forget I was really 14.

The gang was explaining to Darry about what happened and I rolled my eyes before they all pulled my new toys out. Despite being mentally fourteen, I played with some of them while the others tried to figure them out. Being in the body had an advantage of figuring toys out faster than them and I enjoyed that until Darry came into the room to tell us dinner. I suddenly knew this wasn't going to be a good deal as Soda picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

I didn't know how right I was.

**Author's Note: So my brother had a thumb sucking problem growing up and my mom found that putting a pacifier in his mouth, while it increased his habit, made him so embarassed by it that he willed himself to stop. I was about three then and my brother was seven. So it works out to use it in this story. Sorry this got short but I wasn't much of a 'in the mood' kind of person at the time so I just tried to get through so my muse didn't die. So what do you think is about to take place?  
**


	6. Embarrassment

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Note: For the record, I DO know that half the stuff happening is for toddlers, but do the Greasers know that? Nope! Do I know? Yep. But I'm still using it. He's physically six but mentally 14. More embarassing this way.**

**Chapter Six "Embarrassment"**

**Soda's Pov**

"Hell No!" Pony screamed as soon as he saw _it_. The pacifier was spat out in a heartbeat despite Darry's glare. I swear, Darry was doing that on purpose. I could understand that pacifier to keep Pony from sucking his thumb, but this _thing_ was just the icing on the cake. I never remembered seeing one before but I could only guess one of those gifters sent this. I had noticed Pony having trouble seeing over the table and having to sit in my lap to eat, but Darry was out of his mind if he thought our hard-headed brother would ever dare sit in the one thing that would cement his child-status that he was in now.

A highchair. Of all things, Darry came up with a booster seat. I bet Pony wouldn't have minded so much if the thing didn't have such a childish print on the sides. Race cars with smiley faces. Twobit would be jealous of it... but Pony would hate it, my first thought was.

"Someone sent it in and I thought I might as well use it." Darry said weakly with a shrug as I handed a struggling Pony to Darry who shot me a glare and wrestled Pony down into the -technically a- highchair. I watched this, somewhat amused by what was taking place. Even I wouldn't have ever wanted that. Considering it was just something that said you were a baby. The gang was watching with me as Darry somehow managed to buckle the belt over Pony's lap and got him into the seat. Picking up the pacifier and washing it off, he ignored Pony's death glare that could probably kill. Golly, we were sure treating Pony like a baby. He was mad, but I couldn't help but like seeing my baby brother so little again. I was always so terrified about something happening to my kid brother, that I was glad I could protect him this way. He didn't have to go to school anymore and he needed a babysitter so he was never home alone, according to laws. I was happy about that law. I hated to think of Pony getting jumped by Socs because he was by himself.

I sat at the table and took pity on Pony, tousling my baby brother's hair around. Pony squirmed in the seat, trying to fiddle with the strap. Darry caught on and zoomed out of the room, returning with something we all stared at in surprise. It was a bib!?

"Attempt to get out and I'll put this on you and take a picture," Darry said so slyly I had a hard time believing him.

"Why are you so intent on babying me!?" Pony asked in frustration, his hands immediately stopping in undoing the buckle. Darry placed the bib on the counter as a looming threat and went back to serving up dinner.

"There's no other little kid for miles around and we do have all this baby stuff lying around from those donaters," Twobit said innocently and yelped when Pony threw the nearest object at him, namely a spoon. Darry sighed and placed a plate of mash potatoes and roast with green beans in front of Pony. Dinner was oddly quiet until I stood up to clear the dishes as part of chores. Darry unbuckled Pony and put him on the ground, but not before placing the pacifier back in his mouth. Pony glared at him and followed Johnny to his room.

"I wanna hug the kid so bad!" Twobit sang practically and I laughed loudly.

**Johnny's Pov**

I went to Pony's and Soda's room and helped Pony onto the bed, to my friend's embarrassment. Pony laid down in relief and he tugged the pacifier out of his mouth for a moment.

"So how did this help you stop last time?"

"The rules are that I had to have it in my mouth at all times except for eating. When I was going to sleep for a nap or bedtime, it was taken out. If I sucked my thumb during my sleep, I had to go another day with it. If I didn't, I could leave it out for the day but if I started sucking my thumb once it was put back in." Pony explained and he heard footsteps so he begrudgingly placed the object back into his mouth and rolled over onto his stomach. Darry entered the room and quirked an eyebrow at Pony and looked at him slyly. It seemed to me that Darry was having too much fun torturing his brother.

"You remember the rules, right?" Darry asked. Pony nodded and sat up.

"Then you'll also remember dad's favorite rule. During the days you had to have it, you had to stay with either dad, Darry, or me." Soda piped up. Pony groaned through the pacifier as Soda lifted him up into his arms. I stifled a laugh for my poor friend and stood up.

"You staying the night Johnny?" Darry asked and I shrugged before deciding to nod.

"Hey Soda! Want to go to the movies with Pony?" Steve inquired and I could only smile as Pony paled when Soda nodded. Going to the movies could only mean one thing, being seen by greasers and socs in his small state. Poor guy.

**Steve's Pov**

One thing I couldn't resist was embarrassing Ponyboy to kingdom come. The kid was hiding his face in Soda's guitar shirt. I rather liked that ever since Pony's publicity went national, the Curtis family had been receiving gifts for the three of them and friends along with a hefty amount of cash. Even soc parents had sent money to them! Pony knew it and I'm thinking he was glad he was able to help his brothers out.

We paid for our tickets for once and entered. Sitting in one of the car-less sections, Soda popped Pony onto his lap and had him turned to face the movie. I realized that we had chosen a scary movie too late, but decided to see how Pony reacted. I peaked over my shoulder to see a bunch of people looking over at Pony in amazement, knowing it was the shrunken Ponyboy Curtis who had been 14. A girl sat down next to us with her boyfriend and smiled at Pony.

"Is that really Ponyboy Curtis!?" She asked. I nodded my head, as did Soda. She cooed and Pony turned bright red in the face, to my amusement. The girl asked to hold Pony and Soda handed him over. I watched as she hugged Pony between her breasts and I was envious of that. I wasn't jealous of the embarrassment of being dressed by brothers, or having to sit in a highchair, but I was jealous of the fact that the girls all seemed determined to suffocate Pony in the best feature of their bodies without their boyfriends caring, and boy did this girl have a good load on her. The girl continued talking and I caught her name through that, Ashley Nicole. I turned back to watch the movie and Ashley gave back Pony as she followed my actions. Pretty soon we were watching one of the best horror films I had ever seen!

**Author's Note: It's short, I know. I've been majorly busy and I know it didn't stop me from updating Muddled Tears, writing August's Rhapsody, and other things. I hadn't had the muse for this story for awhile but now I do. So review please! I plan on getting back into the character of this story soon, but my writing style has switched up as you can see. I'll work on getting it back or blending it in.**


	7. Comfort

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seven "Comfort"**

**Pony's Pov**

I whimpered and opened my eyes through the dark room. Soda was talking to Steve in the living room. I rolled over on my stomach and couldn't stop myself, I popped my thumb in my mouth. The comfort drew the same results of a long drag on a cigarette at the very least. I was less embarrassed by sucking my thumb than I was having to suck the pacifier. Stupid rubber toddler thing. Why did the gifters have to send things for babies!? Not one gifter had thought to send me something practical that I wanted; like jeans. I had a bunch of childish shorts and overalls. Anyways, I sat up and looked around the room. For some reason, I felt dread and fear. I couldn't get back to sleep!

I groaned in frustration and crawled to the edge of the bed. I obviously had the same emotions of a child still, considering the scary movie had, while it normally made me happy, terrified me to the bone. When Soda had put me to bed earlier, I didn't want to tell him I was scared. Johnny was with Soda and Steve while Darry wasn't due home until way later. It was only 8pm after all... Stupid body. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me and to my surprise, Sodapop appeared in the room with a concerned look.

"You alright there baby?" Soda quipped and I shook my head, my lower lip sticking out unwillingly. I wouldn't admit it in a million years, but I was getting kind of scared being by myself in the dark and large room. Soda sat on the edge of the bed and I scooted over to him. There was always something about my middle brother that made me not care what my age was half the time.

"Shhh, I'm here." Soda soothed and I felt like he forgot I wasn't really 6, but I didn't say anything. I looked up at him in surprise when he picked me up and carried me to the living room. I blushed darkly and hid my face, I didn't want Steve and Johnny to see me like this.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, he just couldn't sleep." Soda said with a cheeky grin. I peaked out to see Johnny smiling assuredly at me and Steve grunting before returning to the card game Johnny and he had set up in Soda's absence.

"Wanna play something until you fall asleep Pone?" Soda inquired. Again I replied negative and simply laid in Soda's lap as the three played a game of cards after Johnny won the two player game. I couldn't help but smell the car and chocolate scent of my brother, mingled with sweat and cologne. I smiled to myself before leaning against Soda's shoulder. Soda shifted me and kept an arm around me, pulling my small body to his chest. I closed my eyes tiredly and with in minutes, I was fast asleep...

**Darry's Pov**

When I got home, I found Soda and Johnny passed out in the living room. I grinned to myself before walking to my brothers' room. As I peaked in, I found a cute sight. Soda had pulled Pony to his chest, his arms around him, and his face nuzzling Pony's hair. Pony had his thumb in his mouth, the other hand clinging to Soda's nightshirt, and was resting against Soda's shoulder. I made a mental note to put the pacifier in Pony's mouth when he woke up as part of the rule and placed a kiss on each brother's forehead. The two didn't stir and I went to my room...

The next day found Pony glaring at me like nobody's business! I was getting quite used to his scowls considering I had just finished strapping him in his dreaded highchair, having dressed him and placed the pacifier in his mouth for punishment. The bib that I had picked up last night was still there on the counter and it probably explained why Pony wasn't trying to get out of the chair. I smirked inwardly. I loved the things that the gifters had sent us. So much blackmail material to get my baby brother to calm down, something I hardly could do when he was 14.

"You know one of these real nice ladies sent me a package of oatmeal. She said its good for little boys. If you don't want toast and eggs then we can always feed you that." I say out loud. Pony pales and immediately takes a bite of his breakfast. Darry: 2. Pony: 0. I smirk in triumph before sipping my coffee. Soda is silently laughing at what had taken place while Johnny and Steve burst into laughter at Pony's childish pout that aroused from having to be threatened so much.

"I don't see why your so determined to baby me," Pony mutters to my amusement. I kissed him on the nose before he could react and Pony turns such a dark shade of maroon that I couldn't help but grin, something almost out of character for me. I couldn't help but want to do that considering the Pony with no memories had done so to me. Oddly enough Pony didn't burst into loud protests about what I had just done. I smile a little before I begin cleaning up what he refused to eat and put his pacifier back into place. He rolls his eyes and I unlatch him. Pony walks off to do who knows what and Soda follows him. I watch as Soda picks Pony up before he could get too far and carry him off to the couch. He deposits Pony on the sofa and pounces him, tickling him like mad. Pony bursts into uncontrollable giggles through his pacifier and squirms wildly. I watched this take place with a wide grin, sneaking out the camera and taking a snapshot of the two. They finally settle down and I relax into a recliner. I had the day off today luckily, though Soda didn't. Soda and Steve began to get ready and eventually left for work while Johnny went to meet up with Dally. I looked at Pony who sighed. Looks like we'd be alone today.

"So how was the movies last night?" I asked the little boy in front of me. Pony froze and I looked at him in wonder as he shakes himself out of whatever stupor he was in and shrugged at me. I stood up and sat down next to him, taking out his pacifier to his confusion.

"Everything okay Pony?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Pony said, not meeting my eyes. I thought about what could be wrong when it occurred to me what movie had been playing last night.

"It was a scary movie, wasn't it." I suggest and Pony paused. I knew I was right and I pulled the resistant child onto my lap. Pony struggled against me and I simply wrapped an arm around him and rubbed circles into his back. Pony couldn't help but calm down and I smile slightly.

"Yeah..." Pony admitted. I could tell the childish emotions were catching up to my brother as Pony grasped my shirt with his hands and buried his face into my chest. Pony sniffed and I simply held my baby brother, glad I had this chance to raise him up once more considering I missed him when he was little. We spent that afternoon simply talking and I felt like I had gotten to know the Ponyboy Curtis I ought to know.

**Pony's Pov**

Darry had put my pacifier back in when we finished talking and he insisted I take a nap, to my embarrassment. I didn't protest though, seeing as I was tired. What I refused to do was sleep alone in my room right now. I allowed Darry to coddle me considering I didn't want to fall asleep isolated. He simply kept me in his arms as he read a book and I followed the words with some difficulty considering how droopy my eyes were turning. I felt Darry place a hand on my cheek for a moment before a chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"He asleep?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah... What's up?" Darry replied, his voice vibrating through his body. I rather liked the sound. Darry had such a deep and immense voice.

"Word got round about what the Socs did to Johnny and Pony that night. There's gonna be a rumble tomorrow night. You in?" The person replied. I'm guessing it was Tim Sheppard.

"Have you told Soda and the others?"

"Yeah, they're crystal clear on coming."

"Then I'll be there, but I need to get a babysitter for Pony. I can't take him with me and I don't want to leave him alone." I vaguely wanted to kick Darry and scream at him for even thinking about putting me up with a babysitter, but I was too tired to do anything.

"You could ask one of the girls. They all seem to go crazy over him because he's so small."

"I'll do that. See you Tim." I guess I was right. I heard the door close and Darry sighed, running a hand through my hair. I leaned into the touch, glad the pacifier was out even though I really did want some sort of comfort. I decided I might as well give into the urge again, because I was starting not to care about that stupid object. I slipped my thumb into my mouth and sucked it, feeling better once more just I normally do after smoking. I could hear Darry groaning and I smiled to myself.

"I swear he does that on purpose in his sleep," Darry mumbled and I wanted to smirk at him, but I remained asleep in appearance. I felt him lay me down on the couch considering the feel of it, and he covered me up with a blanket. I felt a soft furry object beneath my hand and I reached for it.

"I was wondering where he had put that." Darry chuckled and I wrapped an arm around it. My mind grew hazy and soon I was fast asleep once more.

**Author's Note: This is in response to a review. It's not me angry, I'm just amused. The reason seems younger than even his physical age is because of how he's been raised when he was that age by his mother and the fact that he had gone through a whirlwind of emotions when he had run away. Hehe I know he slept twice in this chapter, but all kids do that. Shoot, I miss the times I could do that. The ending scene was specifically for the next chapter scenes and I hope you guys know what that means? Yes! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE~ Heh, sorry about that. I'm pretty hyper and have to go to school in a bit, so I'm hurrying up. Two chapters in two days from me? Isn't that awesome?**


	8. Jaded Love

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eight "Jaded love"**

**Soda's Pov**

To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to do... I had just agreed to join a rumble like I normally did. Yes, I was excited. Yes, I was ready. But I was regretting this. Why couldn't we just have normal and average lives? Why couldn't I be a better protector to my now 6-year-old baby brother. I hated myself for that. I wished that Pony had never gone through this whole thing. Even if Pony was little now, I wished he was could have his life back. I hated that he was unhappy, but I loved that I could raise him again with Darry. As I stood there on the lot, facing a former friend of mine from school, I wished I had finished my education. I wished that I was somewhere else, not having to worry about finances even though Pony's incident gave us a hefty amount of money. I wished... I wished...

I remembered what I heard growing up. "Wish in one hand, spit in the other." Whoever had told me that was right. I had to worry about the here and now... I eyed the guy in front of me, and waited for the signal. I was doing this because Pony had gotten hurt from these damn socs. I was fighting not because I liked it, but because I wanted revenge. Pony had asked me earlier before we left him with his babysitter why we fought. I couldn't answer him at the time because I was unsure of what to say. Now... I knew.

I fought because I hated who I was. I fought because I was on the hoodlum side of life. I fought because I couldn't continue school because I'm dumb. I fought because I felt the need to protect my baby brother. I fought... and fought... The signal went off and I aimed a punch at the boy who I once laughed with at the teacher. The boy I used to swap papers with to get by. The boy I hung out with during lunch... Our eyes glared at one another as I popped him right into the face.

"This is for my brother!!!" I screamed as the rumble began and I fought. Gone was the gentle and happy-go-lucky kid I've always been. Right now I was cold towards the socs. No mercy, in my opinion.

**Darry's Pov**

I was angry. Not at anyone, but at myself. I had dropped Pony off at his babysitter's and I wanted to make sure to get this finished with fast so I could pick him up and cuddle his small form. Seeing my 14-year-old brother so tiny reminded me of the fact that he wouldn't be helpless if it weren't for the socs. My former football pal stood in front of me. Both of us were the leaders of the rumble tonight. My former friend's hard stare reminded me of what had happened. Gone was the ignorant and crazy teenage boy from high school and replacing him was the heavily built guardian of two. Even worse was I was now guardian of a child. I had to protect my little brother even more. The helpless fact hurt me a lot. Pony could no longer protect himself. My glare hardened and I stepped forward among the quiet greasers. Greaser... Greaser... The words chanted in my head like a horrible reminder. I didn't want to be standing on this side, but I didn't want to stand as a soc either. I wanted to take Soda and Pony far away from this place... But I couldn't... I should be in college! I shouldn't be here! I wanted to scream, but held back. I remember Pony's somewhat innocent and childish question to all of us before he was left at the girl's house.

_Why do we fight?_

I couldn't answer him, and neither could Soda. But as I stood in front of kids I went to school with, I knew my answer now. I fought because it was either this or letting my friends and family deal with the heavy conflicts of socs daily. I fought because I loved my brothers too much to let them down. I wanted to protect them. I fought because I could now. I had the strength to. I fought because I also had revenge... I was going to make them pay for what they had done to my family.

I threw the first punch of the night, setting off the rumble in an instant. He tried to fight back, but I heard Soda's scream and rage took over me. For Pony, my mind chanted. I was doing this to settle the matter once and for all. If we won, the socs couldn't touch us ever again... I had to... I jumped the boy in front of me and pounded him. I wasn't going to lose.

**Johnny's Pov**

Everything was a mass of angered bodies and I stood there, nearly quivering. I wished Pony was here, but then again I took my thought back. Pony couldn't come and I would never let him come here now. He was small. He was a child again, and I wouldn't want him to get hurt. Not anymore. I had seen Pony pretty messed up only a few times and with him being so young, I couldn't risk him getting hurt again. He was my best friend and I wouldn't allow that. I may be the smallest of the guys here right now, but I would fight. I would help out in anyway I could. I remembered Pony's question from earlier as he said a quiet goodbye to all of us. His brothers and I hadn't responded... I wish I had answered him at the time. As I stood there clad in an old brown T-shirt with scratched up jeans, I knew now what I should have said to him. I wasn't much of a fighter, but there was a reason that we were all here tonight, fighting.

I fought because you find yourself having to one way another. Whether its like my parents or like a rumble. I wasn't able to escape the fight. I fought because my best friend had been emotionally, mentally, and physically hurt because of the socs. I had been beaten horribly by socs. The socs were what made greasers have a hard time living okay. I hated fights, but here I was, getting ready to have one of my own. I watched Darry step forward, Soda clench his fists, and I steadied my racking body. I was ready. I took hold of a kid in the eye. He was around my built and I felt something inside of me snap.

Pony wouldn't ever get hurt again if I had anything to say about it. I may have always been weak and scared, but tonight I wouldn't be. It was about time I faced this. No more running away. No more backing down. I was going to fight because I had to. Because I needed to...

Darry threw the punch, the rumble started, and the soc in front of me was jumped on by who else but me. I wasn't going to give up tonight.

**Twobits's Pov**

There were no jokes you could make here. Never here. Never in a rumble. I frowned darkly, dragging on my cigarette with a puff and smoke. As I caught Darry's look, I tossed it down and stomped it out. I tried to crack again, but I ended up glaring harshly at a soc in front of me. I hated the socs. Ever since I, Twobit Matthews, had ever laid eyes on one. I hated them all the more for what they did to the baby of our gang. The greasers' baby as Pony had been dubbed ever since he was younger. My hair ruffled in the wind, the grease washed out from the rain that pattered down on our heads. I blinked and looked over. I saw Sodapop, once a grinning fool, shift into a fighting pose. I saw Darrel, an impassive hard worker, take a stance as leader. I saw Johnny, our kicked puppy friend, stand up straighter. Everyone had been changed ever since finding out that Pony had been turned into a child. Everyone had been changed the night that Johnny and Ponyboy had gotten hit by the socs, Pony nearly drowned if Johnny's words were any indication.

I wasn't about to give the socs the satisfaction of making me struggle, so I took my own move and waited. Pony's question rang in my head, one I hadn't answered or joked to him about. Why I fought? I fought because it was fun... was... I no longer had any fun from this. Here I was, a high school boy who barely passed school (being only a junior at the moment), and I was fighting. I fought to survive, that's why I fought. I fought because I needed to. Tonight, I was hoping I could solve that issue for myself. I waited as Darry threw the first punch and I ducked down as a soc aimed a punch at me. I swung a kick at him.

My mind was made up...

I was fighting to survive, and I'd be a survivor of this tonight.

**Dally's Pov**

I was pissed. Yesterday I had managed to get myself knocked off a damn bull and my shoulder was a bit off. I ignored the bruise and concentrated on the rumble at hand. I smirked out loud, earning me some pretty vocal shudders from the socs and even greasers nearby. That satisfied my mood a bit. I peaked over at Johnny and noticed the kid actually looking more confident than I had ever seen him. I couldn't help but wonder why when the answer came to me. Of course... Ponyboy was the reason why the gang of ours were looking so tuff immensely. I recalled the photo I had taken from Twobit that was now hidden away in my other jacket. I couldn't help but feel drawn to the kid. Ponyboy Curtis was just so... ignorant. He was innocent and had no experience with the real world. That was something greasers usually lost... Maybe that's why everyone referred to him as the greasers' baby. In a way, he was. With him being a kid now, he fit the title like a glove. I had never seen the kid so different than he was now. Speaking of which, I had never seen the gang so soft. Even I, though I loathed to admit it, felt a soft spot for the kid. I shift in my spot only slightly and glare harshly at the socs in front of me, effectively sending shivers down their back. I smirked again, something I had been able to do at an early age.

_Why do we fight?_

I paused. Pony had asked all of us this seemingly harmless question earlier today before we left him at that girl's house. This question normally was shrugged off by everyone, but I couldn't help but wonder now. Why did I fight? I lived in a horrible neighborhood growing up and I'm a real hoodlum. I do the things I do because... because... because I can. I have to. It's how I was raised. My parents didn't give a hang about me and I was a hood through and through because of it. I fought because I had to. Growing up, it was always because I needed to fit in. Now it was to survive. What else could I do? I fight for the hell of it sometimes, to get rid of the anger in me. I hate being who I am, but I can't stop now. I could fight to protect the ones I really do care about, like Johnnycakes over there and Ponyboy. Yeah... I fight to protect.

I cracked my knuckles and heaved myself forward, grinning evilly as I figured out my reason. I'd tell Pony my reason someday... I'll answer him one day, but right now I had a Soc to beat the crap out of.

**Steve's Pov**

I wanted to hit something awfully bad right now, eying the socs in front of me. They'd do perfectly. I crack my head to the side and peer at Soda's enraged face. I blinked. Something must had set Soda off because he seemed to be fuming. He was radiating waves of anger off with a similarity of explosions. I turned and found Darry, Twobit, Dally, and to my surprise, Johnny, similar. I tried to rack up an explanation when I thought about it. My mouth opened a little. Ponyboy. Even Dally was angry for the kid. Now that I thought about it, these socs were the kids who tried to down my best friend's kid brother. The greaser's baby. I may have found the kid annoying for awhile, but the 6-year-old Pony now was so... innocent... so fragile. I couldn't get annoyed or irritated with him anymore, no matter how hard I tried. Pony was a sign of innocence for all of us. He had been a track star, A student, and had been in the making for college. These socs had squashed Pony's dream out like a fire. This set me off like the others. To me, Pony needed to get out of the greaser life. He didn't need it.

His question entered my mind and I tried to think up the reason why. As I stared at my best friend and at the others around me, I couldn't help it. I wanted to scream in frustration. I suddenly realized I wanted OUT! I hated fighting my old man. I hated living like I was. I hated that we all had crappy lives and I knew why I fought. I fought because when you're run in the ground, it's all you've got left to hold on. But I'm wrong. I had my friends and my mother to hold onto. I had people. I didn't have to fight all the time? But this was a time I needed to fight, I had to fight. I had to do it so these socs couldn't harm someone like Pony every again. I had to...

Darry started the rumble and I clawed a kid half my size. Anger fueled me tonight and only one thing could cross my mind.

I had to...

**Ponyboy's Pov**

Sitting in Amber Guinn's nice house wasn't putting me in the best of moods, though she had given me a cookie and milk. Darry had already dressed me in my pajamas before leaving. I couldn't help the question that had slipped from my mouth when I watched my friends and family leave me to fight. I didn't want them to fight. I knew they fought tonight because of what the socs had done to me. I didn't want my brothers and gang getting hurt... I hated it. I was tired of fighting people. I was tired of sides. I looked tearfully at Amanda, realizing my childish emotions were coming out again.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" Amber asked me with a gentle smile.

"I... I don't want them to fight," I whisper. She picks me up and, while normally indignant, I held onto her as she sat down and we looked out the window. She was an average girl, but her older brother was a soc. She hadn't told Darry that. She told me this when we were alone. I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She was nice to me and thankfully not a crazy obsessive girl who clung to me like a bear. Darry had let Amber decide to put my pacifier in my mouth so I opted to place my thumb in my mouth. She placed a hand on my head as I looked out the window. I heard yelling and the sounds of fighting... The rumble had begun and I buried my head into Amber's chest.

"I hate this!" I mumbled.

"I hate this too Ponyboy." Amber said softly. I don't know how long we sat there, simply wishing our brothers and friends would be alright tonight. As thunder clapped loudly, I felt my eyes continue burning with tears as I unleashed them. I cried without shame because I was terrified. I was afraid to be alone like this, even though I had Amber. I just wanted my family to be with me. No more fighting... No more...

**Author's Note: I thought this would be a rather special chapter to make up for the short and late chapters I've been giving everyone. Plus this was the chapter I was hoping to get to before the end of the week, so Tada! Please please PLEASE review this one. Heh. Intense wasn't it? I wanted to attempt a nice fight scene and the question Pony posed in the book had me wanting to write this part out. Tell me what you think about the character thought. I have NO idea where the tearful thoughts came from. I was listening to some pretty soft and sad music because I was bored. So... Whatcha think? Third day, Third chapter! WHOO!**


	9. Healing

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Nine "Healing"**

_No mercy, in my opinion._

_I wasn't going to lose._

_I wasn't going to give up tonight._

_I'd be a survivor of this tonight._

_I had a Soc to beat the crap out of._

_I had to..._

_No more fighting... No more..._

**Note: This is an exert from the last line of every character previous chapter. I didn't notice until now, but it flows pretty well to sound like the entire group were completing each other. So on with the story!**

**Darry's Pov**

I carried Pony in my arms that night, feeling guilty as I saw the red rims around his eyes on his childish face. Pony had his thumb in his mouth as he slept, curling against my shoulder. The gang were all at the house while Soda and I walked back. Amanda hadn't lived too far away thankfully. Pony's breath hit the side of my neck, warming that particular spot. I could feel his heartbeat from the slight press up against my body with his, causing me to pull my arms tighter around him. Soda peaked over at the two of us.

"I feel bad. He was crying and we weren't there for him," Soda mumbled.

"We had a rumble to settle." I told him softly, thumbing his baby soft cheeks gently. Pony didn't stir and I smiled a little. When the two of us had gotten there, Amanda had ordered us to sit while Pony was asleep in the living room. She had patched us up thankfully before even letting us take our brother home. I was thankful for the fix she'd given us so Pony wouldn't see. Soda and I were two of the most injured at the very least. Earlier in the night, Soda had gotten out with a concussion, bruised arms, a bloody cheek, and a sprained ankle. I had ended up with a long scratch along my neck, a bruised shoulder, a few cracked ribs, a bruised eye, and a bloody lip. She'd done a good job at bandaging us up and told us that Pony had been fed before he had fallen asleep. Apparently he heard the rumble sounding and had cried until he grew tired.

"Did you see those socs run?" Soda said with a grin. I laughed at his excitement before Soda pulled open the door for me and I carried Ponyboy inside. The gang was about to immediately stand up, when they noticed the boy asleep. Well it was midnight after all!

"Why are his eyes red?" Johnny asked.

"He heard the rumble and was crying." Soda explained while I took Ponyboy to his room and tucked him in. Darry pulled the covers tightly around Pony's small frame and left to talk to the gang... I sat down next to Twobit and grimaced slightly. I remembered seeing Dallas beating the guy he chose as a target, nearly beating him to a bloody pulp. Johnny had knocked a guy out to my surprise, the anger fueling him. Soda had managed to give about three guys broken ribs. Twobit had not exactly been as lucky and almost got beat up worse than the bruises littering his entire body, having been caught up with one so much another soc had jumped him. Steve's breathing was hitched from the sucker gut punch a soc had pulled on him, knocking Steve's breath out rather harshly.

"Poor kid," Twobit sighed and I blinked, noting the somber mood all of us were in. No one felt much up for cracking jokes, though we did attempt.

"I figured out my answer to Pony's question," Dallas said and we stared at him. The first reason being was that we all probably had thought of that as well. The second being Dally had just called my brother Pony instead of kid...

"I did too," Steve said quietly.

"Same here," Johnny responded.

"Diddo," Twobit sighed.

"Same for me," Soda piped in.

"And me," I finished. We all looked at each other and looked away. We had been together for so long we knew each other like the back of our own hands. Though Johnny and I knew Dally the best. Pony knew Johnny better. Twobit knew me a little too well. Soda and Steve knew each other like they were twin brothers sometimes. I heard whimpering and I looked up, startled, to see Pony walking into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his bright eyes.

"What's the matter baby, did we wake you up? Did you have a nightmare?" I inquired, forgetting the usage of baby I referred to him as. Pony frowned at me, his eyes gleaming with unabashed tears as he saw the injuries on all of us, if his calculating eyes were anything to go by. When he nodded in response to my last question, but had shaken his head at the first, I picked him up and he rested against me, his hands clutching my shirt in his tiny fist. Like a small child, I realized. I sat him on me lap and he sniffed.

"Is the fighting over with?" He asked in a quivering voice.

"Yeah," I assured him softly, running a hand through his tuff hair. Pony leaned into my touch and I looked around before fishing the pacifier off the table. Pony automatically opened his mouth to my surprise as I slipped it into his mouth. He seemed to have wanted it for comfort as he rested fully against me in content, the object bobbing up and down slightly. I sighed a little, rubbing his back to give him assurance.

"Hey Pony, how're you feeling?" Soda said to our baby brother softly. Pony shrugged, rubbing his eyes. This only succeeded in making them red. I chuckled a little and thumbed Pony's side of his face gently. Pony look at me with his adorable look and I couldn't help but place a kiss on his forehead. Pony didn't blush or even protest this time, showing us all how scared he had been. This had been the first rumble he had missed out on in years. The gang began to talk, no one willing to tell Pony what had happened at the rumble. I nearly shivered at the thought of it. I couldn't stop picturing Soda nearly getting killed because a soc decided to knock him down and kick his head repeatedly.

I don't know how long we spent just talking, me holding Pony in my arms, but I began to grow tired in the late hours of the night and I fell asleep...

_I didn't stop slamming my angered fist into the face that taunted me, reminding me of the life I had to give up to raise my brothers. I was so blinded by rage that I only wanted to hurt him so much, like I had been hurt. I punched him, drawing blood from his battered lips -_

"Darry?" Pony's voice broke me from my dreams and I blinked blearily at the little boy in my arms. Pony had his pacifier in his hand, looking up at me with wide eyes. I realized I must have been saying something from the dream and I kissed the top of Pony's tuff hair. Pony leaned into the touch, not saying anything just like last night. The gang all started stirring and I stretched, keeping an arm around my brother's waist. Soda groaned at the headache probably pounding through his head. Twobit mumbled something before he slowly opened his eyes. Johnny and Steve awoke quietly and both winced at their own injuries. Dally sat up easily, though you could see the weariness from his own. Pony fully sat up in my lap and slid off. Before he was about to put his pacifier on the table, I took it from him and slid it into his mouth. Pony scowled at me, evoking a chuckle from me and Soda, before he walked over to Johnny.

**Johnny's Pov**

Last night had been one of the deadliest risks I had taken besides killing that damn soc. But it had also been the most exhilarating. When we got back to the Curtis house, Darry and Soda went off to fetch Pony. No one had talked very much until the two came back, carrying the small boy that was my best friend. I watched Darry put him to bed before we talked. All of us had figured out our own answer to Pony's question, but none of us dared say it. We had our reasons... Pony had woken up in the middle of the conversation and Darry immediately was at his side. Darry took him to the couch and I watched in surprise when Pony accepted the pacifier and leaned against his eldest brother. Maybe the emotions that Pony faced had been too much tonight. Or maybe Pony was accepting the fact that he'd never grow older anymore.

We ended up talking about mindless things, avoiding mention of our rumble experience, before drifting off. When I awoke, it was to Pony's quiet and shy childish voice calling for his big brother. I yawned widely, to Twobit's amusement as he nudges me, and watch as Pony slides off Darry's lap and attempts to leave the toddler object. Darry took it and place it into Pony's mouth, blocking off the boy's speech yet again. Pony glared, meaning last night had been because of the emotions, and to my surprise, he walked over to me. I looked at my best friend turned child who simply cocked his head to the side, his mouth chewing on the pacifier's rubber thoughtfully. I couldn't resist it, I picked him up and placed him in my lap. Pony blinked up at me surprise before settling down. The gang was watching the two of us and I hid my blush as Twobit started teasing me.

"Oh crap, I have work today!" Soda exclaimed, getting scolded by Darry, before Steve and him dash for the bedroom to grab their uniforms. Darry had work as well, but he was much calmer in getting ready. I smiled and looked down at the amused child in my lap. I poked him in the side and nearly fell over laughing when Pony emitted a shriek through the pacifier. I pulled him to lay on his back in front of me and I began to tickle Pony, laughing as Pony squealed with giggles, reminding me much of a little boy.

"N-No more J-Joh-hnnnnnnyyy!" Pony giggled out. Dally and Twobit were smirking at Pony's immense giggling like a toddler did before I finally stopped right as Soda and Steve came out. Soda raised his eyebrow at Pony's panting before scooping his baby brother up and kissing him on the cheek. I felt my chest tighten a little as I remembered the envy I always felt, but I shook it away. Twobit stood up, telling us he had to go meet up with someone and Darry asked if I could watch Pony. I agreed and Dally even offered to help me, making me crack a grin. Nobody but I could tell what Dally really thought about things. He was a tough, mean hood... but he cared a lot about the gang.

I waved goodbye to the others as Soda placed Pony on the couch and Darry blackmailed Pony with yet another babyish item if he didn't obey. Apparently there was a playpen up in the attic with all the presents they had been given. I grinned widely at Pony's horrified face while the pacifier was in his mouth, so he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. As soon as Darry was gone, Pony spat out his pacifier. It wasn't me who reacted immediately... It was Dally. He picked the thing up and went to wash it off before returning. He swiftly picked Ponyboy up and placed it back in his gaping mouth.

"Leave it in there Pony, or Darry will find out." Dally scolded lightly, further stunning the former 14-year-old. I laughed in amusement, seeing as I knew that Dally really did care a lot for Pony. This was a side people hardly ever got to see of the cold-hearted greaser. Dally put Pony on the ground and I went to get a pair of shorts and a shirt for Pony. The little boy in front of me blushed and refused our help, running to the bathroom to change. I traded a chuckle with Dally before Pony emerged. Dally took his hand and suggested we go to the park. Pony ended up putting a good struggle against us, but we were soon walking a very much sulking kid to the park to enjoy the fresh air...

At least I hoped we were...

**Author's Note: Tada! Here's Chapter Nine in the flesh! I felt like Pony regressed gradually and the rumble night just kind of snapped for him, making him just a bit more childish than before. In learning some therapy, I noticed some people regress mentally after going through an emotional ordeal and wishing to seek comfort. Plus Johnny and Dally needed a moment with Pony! Hehe, I hope you liked it. The night of the rumble will be revealed all in good time. Please Please Review?**


	10. Trusting

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Ten "Trusting"**

**Pony's Pov**

This was humiliating. Utterly embarrassing. I bet my cheeks were flaring with a dark fire engine red, I was that indignant. When Darry left, I had spat out my pacifier and blinked in surprise when Dally of all people picked it up, washed it off, and forced me to keep it back in my mouth. I sucked on the damn thing a little, chewing on it in irritation seeing as I couldn't remove it now. I really hadn't expected Dally to make me continue the punishment law. Johnny came back with a pair of clothes for me and I hesitated before taking them and changing in the bathroom. I may put up with Darry and Soda changing my clothes, but no way in hell would I allow my best friend and Dally to do so! When I came out of the restroom, Dally and Johnny were chuckling, not at all looking like their normal selves. I blinked in bewilderment. This was a side of the two I hardly got to see.

"Let's head out," Dally stated, taking a hand of mine into his larger ones. I paused. Head out where?

"To the park," Johnny informed me, as if reading my mind. I was instantly horrified. No way! I couldn't say anything considering the pacifier was in my mouth, but I struggled out of Dally's hold on my hand and ran into my room. Or at least I tried... Dally swung me up into his arms and pinned me to his chest, his arms under my knees and shoulders. I wriggled but Dally silenced me with a look that promised torture on my behalf. Anywhere but the park!!! Okay... Not anywhere... But NO!!!

I ended up being carried by Dally as the two walked to the park with me hostage. Johnny had ran to the attic and returned with another babyish threat. Who the hell donated a stroller? I'm going to kill whoever decided on that one!!!

"Please don't," I whined then I stopped. Did I seriously just whine? Johnny grinned widely at me and ruffled -more like screwed- up my hair before we found ourselves at the place I dreaded; the park where I had been when I had no memories. I wanted to scream and throw a fit, but Johnny would most likely stick me in the damn stroller he had taken with us. Damnit!

Dally was eying a particular object on the playground and my eyes widened as I spotted it too. He began walking towards it and I spat out the pacifier, screaming NO at the top of my lungs. Dally stopped and turned me around in his arms. He seemed frozen as I screamed and actually had a temper tantrum. I kicked my legs wildly, chanting No at the top of my lungs, screaming, thrashing, and tears actually came out of my eyes! I no longer had control of my body at this point and Johnny rushed over to us. He shared a look with Dally and took me from him, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Ponyboy Curtis! Stop it this instant or I'll put you in the stroller!" Johnny ordered but I couldn't stop. I was bawling like a baby, the words still screamed out, my body unable to be contained. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I was having an actual temper tantrum...

"Christ! That little boy sure can scream!" A voice came behind us and Johnny and Dally turned around to find a grinning boy of sixteen looking at me. He walked over to Johnny and the screaming me, plucking me from Johnny.

"Hey Ponyboy, calm down now or you'll draw more attention to your state and forever mark yourself as a baby." The boy said to me softly and it seemed to trigger control for my body. I began to soften my voice and I blinked teary-eyed at the boy, hiccuping. The boy handed me back to Johnny who rubbed my back in comfort. I buried my head in Johnny's chest, embarrassed behind belief. I peaked out and looked at the boy before my cheeks turned bright red in horror.

"Hey there. I'm one of Ponyboy's classmates. Or rather, was. The name is Alex." The boy introduced with a sloppy grin, "You may not know me much, considering I'm middle class."

"Hi, I'm Johnny and this is Dallas." Johnny replied back, offering a tentative and thankful smile. He seemed relieved that I was calm now. I shifted in his hold and Johnny adjusted to my movement. Alex looked over at me with an amused look and I frowned.

**Alex's Pov**

I know you people don't know who in the hell I am, so I'll just put in my version. I'm Alex Riddle, age sixteen and middle class. Ponyboy Curtis was a kid in my geometry class and he was seriously smart, so I respected him even though he was what people called a greaser. My parents are divorced and I have an older brother who is about the same age as Ponyboy's middle brother; Sodapop. I also had a little brother who was four. Don't ask me why I'm even mentioned or semi-important. But imagine my surprise when I turned on the TV days ago and stumbled across the unbelievable news that Ponyboy Curtis was a 6-year-old kid now instead of 14. It wasn't until today that I decided to go to the park for fun and, there he was. I recognized the kid's face anywhere because of the news image. Ponyboy was screaming his lungs out, tears staining his somewhat chubby cheeks, at the teen boy who was holding him. Another boy took Ponyboy and his attempt failed. I couldn't help it... I walked over to the group and made a loud mouth comment. I grinned, inwardly kicking myself for that. Stupid loudmouth Riddle. I cursed mentally before deciding to just take Ponyboy from Johnny and did what I did to my baby brother Tom. I gave him the honest truth and was soft about it. I cheered when he calmed down and I handed him off to the kid who was last holding him. The boy rubbed Ponyboy's back and I decided to introduce myself.

When Johnny gave me a thankful smile, I felt I did something right. I wanted to laugh outright as Pony looked over at me, shifting in Johnny's arms. He looked somewhat adorable as a little boy, and I thought this whole thing sounded like some kind of fantasy. People didn't just suddenly shrink!

"So..." I started, feeling the shy-Alex come back.

"Why don't you hang out with us for awhile?" Johnny suggested and I shrugged before smiling back.

"Can't, have to watch my little brother at home. I'll see you guys around..." I told them awkwardly. I ran home and couldn't help but fluster. I didn't want to tell the group that I was one of the many who had donated to them. I felt especially embarassed when I saw the stroller that I had gave the gifters to give to them. Ponyboy seemed to hate the contraption. I hope he never found out about that one. That and the little outfits my mom had sent over to the curtis house.

**Johnny's Pov**

That Alex kid was pretty odd, but we put him in the back of our minds as I decided to strap Pony in the stroller considering the stunt he pulled earlier. Dally went off to wash the pacifier and returned, placing it in Pony's mouth. Pony hadn't said a word ever since his tantrum and I guess he was pretty taken aback as much as us. You could tell Pony wasn't controlling his body at that point, because the fit looked too much just like a little boy did. Pony was pretty quiet while Dally and I sat on a bench, enjoying the fresh air. He simply kicked his small feet around in the stroller, looking for something to do. I dug around in the back of the stroller for that book when I found it. I gave it to Pony and my friend gave me a nod in thanks before reading.

"You okay Johnnycakes?" Dally asked me. I turned to the guy I looked up to with a hesitant look. Dally gave me a concerned look and I shrugged. I noticed Pony absorbed in his book so it probably explained why Dally dropped his act.

"You think the Socs will leave Pony alone now?" I asked. Dally nodded firmly and this took me by surprise at how confident he sounded. I smiled at Dally before we talked about random things until I spotted Pony falling asleep in his spot. I took the book and put it up when Dally slipped the pacifier out of Pony's mouth, unstrapped him, and placed him against his shoulder. Dally saw my teasing look.

"Shut up," Dally muttered.

"You really do care, don't you?" I quizzed. Dally glared before softening as Pony grasped his shirt and nuzzled Dally's neck, sleeping peacefully. For once my shrunken friend didn't immediately start sucking his thumb.

"Maybe..." Dally mumbled, looking away. I cracked a wide grin and dodged Dally's aim at my head. It wouldn't hurt, but it was something we always played around as simply because we knew each other. Dally saw me as a kicked puppy but could relate to me though the other's probably didn't think so. Dally's parents never gave a hang about him, and neither did mine. Dally adjusted Pony and we walked back to the Curtis house, me pushing the stroller while Dally carried our charge. We made it back before anyone else so I slipped Pony out of Dally's arms, carried him to his room, swapped his clothes for his pajamas (just to embarrass him when he woke up) before tucking him into Soda's and his bed. I grinned and pushed a strand of hair from his face before joining Dally in the living room. Dally looked at me.

"I swear either killing that Soc made you tougher or having your friend shrink to a kiddy made you bolder." Dally commented. I threw a couch pillow at him and he grinned at me. He ended up tackling me and I wrestled him for a few minutes. Of course I lost to the guy considering he was older and stronger than I could ever be.

"Remember when I found him like that?" I asked. Dally nodded, grimacing at that day. I agreed privately. When I had gone through the fire and saw Pony shrink before my eyes, I had been wracking with anxiety. I glanced at Dally's humored face and couldn't help but grin.

"You're just a teddy bear on the inside." I teased. Dally glared and tripped me when I had sat up. I fell back with a thud and huffed.

"That is not a tuff word at all Johnnycakes. When did you become one of those icky babysitters?" Dally mocked. I shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Since those gifters sent stuff here and we found that load of baby stuff in the attic." I answered. The only answer I got from this was an eye roll and Dally turning on the TV. I sit back to watch with him...

**Author's Note: I brought in Alex for my own amusement. Just had to give you at least one gifter's Pov in this story. Hehe. Don't ask me why the title says Trusting. I've honestly forgotten what I was gonna write for it. All well. I hope you liked the tantrum and Johnny/Dally's moment. There are no pairs in this story. Pairings are just not my thing much. Not as much cuteness but this is only the beginning of a new stage in the story! Alex probably won't be mentioned again, but maybe. Who knows. I know it's short but I wanted to get this posted before I had to take the state tests. Bleh. Please Please PLEASE review? Mmkay? I wonder if you caught the Harry Potter reference in the story. Hehe.  
**


	11. Losing Dignity

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eleven "Will I Lose My Dignity?"**

**(Lyric From Rent)**

_Will I Lose My Dignity_

_Will Someone Care_

_Will I Wake Tomorrow_

_From This Nightmare?_

**Dally's Pov**

Pony was fast asleep while Johnny and I watched some sports by the time Sodapop and Steve got to the house. Darrel would be home later tonight apparently.

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked us. I smirked at them while Johnnycakes rolled his eyes and pointed to the kid's room. Soda went in and emerged with a completely asleep kid in his arms. I glanced at the two of them and noticed Soda had put the pacifier in Ponyboy's mouth. I shrugged to myself and just went back to watching TV. I honestly had no idea why Pony slept so damn much. It was like one second he could run circles around us and the next he was knocked out. Soda put Pony on the recliner before going into the kitchen. I shudder to think that guy was trying to cook again. I had been over plenty of times to remember Soda's literally green eggs and ham. Hopefully he wouldn't be eccentric with his brother so little. As in, too young to have developed that iron stomach we all now had thanks to Sodapop Curtis. I glanced at the kid with a quirked eyebrow as the pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth. He looked like a toddler instead of just a kid, which was probably his brothers' intentions. Sodapop and Darrel would always express in their own ways how they wished they could baby Ponyboy up. Well I guess their wish was semi coming to life, only instead of a baby they had a child who was small enough to be babied. I smirked and turned to kicking Johnny off the sofa, evoking a glare from my friend who I thought of as another brother.

Johnny took Pony from his spot and put him in his lap as the kid slowly began to stir. He blinked drowsily at all of us before he realized that Soda and Steve were here. He wiggled this way and that until Johnny put him down on his feet. Just as Pony tried to escape to his room, I had to hide the laugh bubbling upwards when Steve of all people picked the kid up. Pony was about to take his pacifier out of his mouth when Soda glanced at him in such a stern look, it must have put all of us in shock. Soda usually wasn't the one to be strict about something. Maybe they really were determined to baby Ponyboy Curtis.

**Soda's Pov**

When I got home, everything seemed normal, though my adorable little brother was nowhere to be seen. Upon questioning his 'babysitters' I found Pony fast asleep in our room, his thumb firmly in his mouth like a toddler. It was just so adorable. I knew I should at the very least treat him like his physical age, but I couldn't resist slipping the pacifier into his mouth and cuddling him. I was such a softie when it came to Pony. I know I sounded all gooey and stuff, but that's just who I was.

Pony nearly stirred, so I shushed him a bit and carried him into the living room. He calmed down leaving me to rest his tiny body on the recliner and I went about cooking for the gang. I didn't experiment this time, not knowing if it would affect my kid brother at all and I was taking no chances where it concerned pony. I came back in a little later to see Steve picking Pony up from the door. Pony was close to removing the cute little factor that added to his baby looks so I gave him a stern look and took him out of my best friend's arms. I hugged Pony to my chest and took him into the kitchen, putting him down into his high chair. Pony protested loudly, detesting the contraption immensely.

"Calm down Pony or I'll take one of those baby things in the attic like Darry and use it on you," I teased. Pony stopped and he glared at me before settling down as I finished buckling the boy in. He called the others to dinner just as Darry entered. He grinned at the site of Pony in the chair and kissed the boy on the forehead, unable to contain himself probably like I usually couldn't help. Pony was turning a shade redder than usual in embarrassment. How adorable. I quickly served him and sat down to devour my own beautiful creation of chicken with rice. It was always tricky to make, but I liked to cook a little sometimes.

**Darry's Pov**

I watched my little brother sulk and begrudgingly eat a little throughout the meal. When I finished I realized something and couldn't contain a groan. No way was this going to be easy. I shot the gang a look telling them silently to say not a single word as I wiped Pony's mouth with a towel and unbuckled him. Pony was about to wiggle to walk away when he realized I didn't put him down, nor did I put the pacifier in his mouth like normal. I think Pony was getting used to it, which made me secretly amused. I had no qualms with Pony becoming dependent on such a babyish item.

"You, my baby brother, are in need of a B-A-T-H," I stated. Pony blinked and began to protest, rebelling in my arms as I carried him to the bathroom, Soda tagging along. He ran the bath water while I worked on undressing the small boy who was my brother. The buttons on his pajamas were normally easy to undo if it weren't for Pony struggling desperately against me.

"Come on Pone, it's just a bath!" Soda said pleadingly. Pony didn't care. In fact, I think he struggled harder against me. I groaned and wrestled Pony onto the cold tiled floor, undressing the protesting kid in front of me. Finally Soda declared the bath ready and I plopped Pony into the bath, threatening to find the bath seat for babies and strap him in if he didn't cooperate. Pony shot me a glare, his cheeks reddening, before he slowly settled down. It had been quite funny at first to see Pony splashing his arms up and down in his struggle, splashing in the water. He had been having a tantrum, I realized. Wow... Was Pony regressing mentally or something? The doctor had warned me about it. I looked at Soda who shrugged, probably thinking along the same lines, and we set to work. I rinsed and lathered Pony's hair while Soda kept him distracted rather easily, having added bubble bath and he used a yellow rubber duck he had found.

"Have a little fun Pony," Soda laughed as he lightly splashed Pony. Our brother blinked and scowled, splashing back at Soda with a smirk. Soda grinned and so began a water fight in which I was involved, the three of us getting soaked to the bone.

"Looks like you need a bath too Pepsi-Cola," I teased.

"Yeah Soda," Pony agreed with a smile, having cheered up by the fun I guess. Soda smirked and before I knew it, left the room leaving behind a puzzled Pony with me not far behind in that feeling. He returned in his swim trunks and I instantly knew what he was up to. I shrugged, giving my silent consent. Pony squeaked as Soda slipped into the tub behind him, pulling Pony up to his chest.

"Soda," complained Pony as I watched, grinning. Eventually I continued to scrub Pony, glad my silly little brother was effectively distracted. Soda helped by grabbing a scrub and washing Pony's back. The boy complained, but didn't move as much as before, leaning against Soda. Eventually, with the work of his two brothers combined. we finished our work and I drained the tub as Soda stepped out and grabbed his own towel, handing me Pony's. I waited until the tub was drained and lifted Pony up into my arms, wrapping him in the towel. I gave a vigorous rub, drying his small body off with a grin. Soda went off to see why it was so quiet and found them all hanging outside, giving us privacy for a bit. I laughed with Soda right as Pony yawned.

"Sounds like someone needs an earlier bedtime," I stated.

"Nooooo!" Pony yawned. He snuggled against me and I shook my head in amusement. I carried him to Soda's and his room and laid him on the bed. Soda fetched a clean pair of Pony's pajamas out of the many clothes he now had. He really was being spoiled more than he had ever been with all these gifts from people. I shook my head and began to dress Pony. Just as I finished buttoning his top, Soda came bouncing back in, holding a book I recognized as a childhood story Soda and I had heard from dad growing up all the time, but when Pony had been born he no longer had the time. Out of the three of us, Pony may have been the most babied, but he hardly got to see our dad as much as Soda and I.

"What's that?" Pony mumbled as I rested him against his own side of the bed.

"Stuart Little," I stated.

"What?" Pony asked, baffled.

"It's a book that dad had read to Soda and I as kids, before you were born," I said, lightly tickling Pony in the stomach. I smiled when he squirmed and opened the book. Pony regarded the move curiously and soon the three of us were lost in the story that reminded us of our parents. As I finished a verse from a page, I looked up to see Pony fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his free hand grabbing the blanket. He reminded me so much of how he used to be, before mom and dad died. Before Pony ever grew up.

"Wish he could stay like that forever," Soda said softly.

"Me too Pepsi-Cola. Me too," I agreed.

**Author's Note: So I'm terribly sorry I took so long. Hopefully I'll have every story updated at least once this month. My dad had a heart attack two weeks back and last week I suffered a tooth infection. My life has been a constant roller-coaster as well. I hope to make it up to you guys. I promise to update as soon as I can again! Sorry if it is so short. I'm trying to at least give a hint I'm still alive and writing all my stories.  
**

7089ae9d-4340-41ef-a925-c850b4e03f5a

1.03.01


	12. Temper Tantrum

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Twelve "Temper Tantrums"**

**Warning: Fluff! See Author's Note at bottom**

**Ponyboy's Pov**

When I woke up that morning, I was still tired. Rolling over, I saw Soda looking at me with a smile on his face. He looked like someone who was thinking 'how cute' and I was a bit irked by this. Soda tickled me a little, which got me to laugh, before he told me a good morning. I smiled at my second eldest brother and said nothing as he stood up and picked out my clothes for the day. I rolled my eyes at how babyish the shortalls were with the red shirt that had a yellow duck on it. Nevertheless I allowed Soda to unbutton my pajama top and I pulled the shirt on with difficulty, having to have some help. I was a bit confused on why. I mean. When I really was this age I could dress myself with no problem.

"Soda... Why am I not able to do the things I could when I was six?" I asked as Soda finished helping me into the shortalls. Soda looked hesitant and he picked me up.

"The doctor wants to look you over and see if anything is wrong, but your appointment is tomorrow. So you'll find out why then okay baby boy?" he said softly. Baby boy? I blinked at the sudden nickname and Soda smiled at me before carrying me to the kitchen where Darry was cooking. I watched as Darry flipped pancakes in the pan and on another pan was cooking eggs. My nose wrinkled up for some reason. Normally I love eggs, but my body was practically on the verge of screaming to have pancakes instead. Soda strapped me into the highchair and put the pacifier in my mouth while he helped Darry set breakfast up. I kicked my legs to amuse myself and was almost eager for breakfast considering my tumm- err... stomach was growling. I looked up as Soda placed my plate down and I instantly felt upset. The two sat down with their pancakes and here I was staring at the eggs on my plate.

"Eat up Pony," Soda told me as I continued staring. I felt something inside me stir and before I could stop, I was yelling loud protests, angry and humiliated. Inwardly, I was horrified at what I was doing. I banged my fists onto the tray and through the forming tears around my eyes, I could see their shocked expressions. Before I could halt the oncoming problem, I was throwing a full out temper tantrum, crying at the top of my lungs. I felt Darry's strong arms pick me up and smack me lightly on my backside. I hiccupped, shocked, at what had just taken place. Darry was fuming and I saw the broken plate with the eggs on the floor. I knew I was in trouble now...

**Steve's Pov**

"So you're saying the kid might be regressing and somehow physically is no longer 6," I said with a raised eyebrow. Seriously? That was just messed up. As if it wasn't bad enough the kid had lost his memories at first, now he had moments where he couldn't control what he did like what Johnny described happened at the park and Darry's explanation when they gave the kid a bath. The mention of the bath had me almost smirking. I bet he was real embarrassed about that one. I glanced over to see Ponyboy Curtis sitting moodily in the contraption Darry was punishing him with for having a huge tantrum earlier that morning. Apparently the kid didn't want to eat eggs that morning, or something like that, and had thrown his plate. Darry had put him in the playpen and put the pacifier in the kid's mouth until he calmed down. It was kind of comical to see the shrunken brat being babied so much, so much that I was smirking every few seconds but I refrained from doing so right now. Next thing you knew, Darry and Soda would try and diaper the poor kid. I shook my head of the mental image. I seriously hope they don't consider that. That's just... the mother of all humiliation. I hope none of those ladies gifted the Curtis brothers with a package of those, though I could have sworn I saw something similar up in the attack.

"The doctor warned us that it would happen eventually. The regressing part. I called the doctor last night and he told me Ponyboy's last check up revealed Pony was shrinking by a few years again. He's about three now though I don't think he knows it," Darry stated.

"So Pony won't be able to stop it?" Johnny asked them, his eyes wide.

"He's going to be prone a lot more to tantrums for the next few days is what the doctor told me. Until Pone calms down and is able to balance his childish mind with his teenage one," Soda explained with a shake of his head. Apparently the tantrum part was something Soda really didn't want to take place. I couldn't agree more. Tantrums from a little kid were freaking weird. Especially from Ponyboy. I looked back at the sulking kid and couldn't stop the smirk appearing on my face.

"Whatcha smirking at Steve?" Soda asked me as the others went about whatever it was they did. Usually Johnny and Ponyboy went outside to chill, or in Soda's and his room to talk. Dallas would go off to fight another greaser or a soc for the hell of it. Two-bit would watch in front of the TV or steal. Darry would head off to work or even clean while Soda and I were left to chill. With Ponyboy being a kid again, everything seemed to change. Dallas and Johnny talked openly in front of us, acting as if they had all the time. Darry or sometimes Soda would cook and tease Ponyboy. Two-bit was still watching TV, but the presence of his beer was surprisingly absent. I shook my head. It seemed Ponyboy had a huge impact on everyone. As I looked around, I realized how right that statement was. Children toys littered the floor that Darry was picking up, and I also noted how none of us drank a single beer in the house since the incident. Everyone started smoking outside too. Here we were thinking only Soda and Darry babied the poor kid. It was all of us.

"Nothing Soda," I answered as I slid into the seat beside him on the couch. I took a look at Pony who Darry was talking to, his hands on the rails of the playpen. I watched as eventually Pony nodded, his lower lip trembling when Darry took the pacifier out, sternly talking to him. Darry picked Ponyboy up and I guess it really was happening. Pony was really mentally regressing to his age, or possibly younger...

Then I also realized another thing. When did I start calling him Pony even in my mind?

**Ponyboy's Pov**

"You going to be good?" Darry asked as he leaned over the playpen he had left me in. I nodded miserably and he smiled at me, taking my pacifier out. I felt a pout forming and I fought to control it desperately. Arg! What the heck was wrong with me! I felt like such a baby, crying over eggs for Pete's sake! Darry picked me up and cuddled me to his chest, making me instantly calm down and lean my head on his shoulder. I felt him rub his large hand against my back and I suppressed the urge to sigh happily. God this was so humiliating. I couldn't even control my stupid thoughts half the time! I sleepily watched as the gang all left, bidding me goodbye that I mumbled back in return. I felt Darry chuckle when I tried to say goodbye to my friends.

"He must have worn himself out," Soda said with a shake of his head.

"Must have been the tantrum," Darry said with a tone that made me think he was amused.

"`m not tired," I refused.

"Sure you aren't kiddo," Darry teased as he lightly bounced me in his arms. I groaned and shot a scowl at my brother. He simply grinned at me and carried me off to my room with Soda tagging along.

"Now we need to talk about your tantrums," Darry said as he put me on the bed. I looked at him with a miserable look and Soda patted me on the head.

"We're not bad Pone, we're just a little concerned and stuff. You threw a big fit over having eggs instead of pancakes," Soda answered. Darry nodded in agreement.

"We think your body is trying to balance out your childish side and your teenager side right now. But we have to set some things down so your child side knows the boundaries. For one thing. If you don't like what is put in front of you, then you can ask politely for something else. Any tantrum you have and it's a time out -yes I time out- for you in the playpen. We have a million different baby things up in the attic now and I'm not afraid to get something out and put you through the embarrassment if you disobey something we said, especially in your teenage mind." Darry said sternly. I bit my lip and could feel the oncoming of a sob fest happen and I immediately raised my arm for either brother, willing the tears to stay away. Darry was the one to pick me up and I couldn't stop the small sniffles I let loose as I wrapped my arms around my brother.

"I'm sorry Darry. Soda," I sniffed. I was having a horrible day, I decided, and my brothers seemed to notice as they dropped the subject but not before showering me with comforting words and, from soda, little kisses to my cheek that made me blush. To make it worse, Darry had joined in and kissed my other cheek. Darry told me I had to take a nap seeing as how this would be another punishment from my tantrum. I wanted to start another fight but knew it'd only make things worse so I allowed Darry to tuck me into the large bed with Soda smiling at me. I reached out and grabbed Soda's thumb in my hand and that's when I noticed something.

"My hand is smaller than before," I said aloud. I looked up at my brothers and they shared a look I couldn't decipher.

"Get some rest Pones. We'll figure it out together with the doctor tomorrow," Darry whispered. Feeling baffled, I did as told and fell into the dreams of being fourteen again, talking to Johnny about Gone with the Wind.

**Author's Note: I decided to shrink Pony again. He's now three and no worries, he won't get any smaller. Let's say it was a side effect and a little glitch. You'll one day find out how it all happened, but until then you'll suffer the adorableness. I thought at three it'd fit in with the attitude a lot more.**


	13. Being Pony

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Thirteen "Being Pony" **

**Darry's Pov**

I was going to get old and bald by the time I even hit fourty. I shook my head as I picked up a stray toy that Pony had left laying on the floor. As I heard the sound of my brother Soda's loud and humorous jokes, I could also hear my baby brother's giggles and screeches as I could only guess Soda was now tickling him. The gang were off doing what they had to. As I finished idly cleaning up, I remembered the doctor's appointment that we had to go to in a few hours. Shaking my head, I went into the bedroom to find Soda lying on his back, Pony resting atop his stomach, still clad in his blue pajamas.

"Cmon you two, up and dressed. Doctor's appointment in an hour or so," I laughed. Soda sat up, forcing Pony to roll off of him. I rummaged through the closet before finding a pair of child jeans and a dark green T-shirt with a comical sentence on it. (How do you keep an idiot busy? See front side & vice versa). I threw it to Soda who caught it and began to help Pony undress from his pajamas and get into the one I chose. Pony was a lot more helpful this time. Mainly because I had chosen less babyish clothing, I realized with a smirk. I tossed a shirt and jeans I found for my second brother and Soda scowled at me as his bright yellow '#1 reason I always get the chick; I'm not you" shirt but tugged it on before zipping up the jeans to Pony's pants. I shook my head again before I exited to pull the eggs I was making off the stove and slid them onto three plates. I had learned my lesson and realized Pony would only eat as much willingly if we all ate the same thing. Such a spoiled kid brother.

"Annnnddd here's the man of the hour; Mr. Ponboy Curtis!" hollered Soda. I turned around to see Soda swinging Pony up high in his arms, my youngest brother giggling without realizing it probably. Soda grinned at me and dropped Pony right into his highchair, latching him in before the kid even realized what had just happened.

"Hey!" Pony protested. I smiled in amusement and put a plate of eggs in front of him, handing my sulking brother a fork to eat with.

"Hurry and eat kiddo," I teased as I ruffled his hair before sitting down to eat my own. Soda joined us moments later after pulling on his jeans and re-entering. It was quiet as we ate as much as we could before I was soon driving the three of us to the hospital where Pony would find out the truth and we'd find out what was going on with Pony's body. Pony sat quietly in the backseat and I mentally cursed as I realized I'd probably have to install a car seat. It was possible to not have one when he was six but now he was a toddler basically and it was a law requirement. Pony was idly looking out the window while Soda hummed to a song on the radio. I pulled up into a parking space and went around the back, opening the door. Pony unbuckled his seat belt with difficulty and I picked him up (much to his annoyance) and carried him inside. I had to switch him to Soda's hands to sign Pony in before we walked to his doctor, who was ironically his doctor.

"Good morning Ponyboy," Doctor Shaun Hampton greeted. Pony gave him a little smile before allowing Soda to sit him on the bed thing...

"Alright, we just need to get your height and weight for the new records before we begin to see if anything is wrong with your body now."

"Now?" Pony asked dubiously.

"The incident in which you shrunk left me thinking that it wouldn't be the only time your body decreased in mass and size. You do seem smaller than before, remarkably so." Dr. Hampton commented before he helped Pony off the bed thing and down the hall to get his height and weight. Soda and I exchanged looks before waiting as best as possible. Eventually Soda found himself outside flirting with yet another nurse. He had done that every time I had to take Pony here, now that I think about it. My brothers were always so typical. Pony, the quiet and shy (but intelligent) youngest. Soda was the goofball with a personality that made anyone grin. I was... well I guess I was all muscle really. The tuff guy.

**Soda's Pov**

"So... Holly. You said you had a sister named Molly? She your twin?" I asked smoothly, plastering a wide grin on my face. Holly giggled at me, which reminded me the difference in my baby brother giggling and a girl's. Pony had a childish 'I'm so cute when I laugh you should cuddle me' giggle. The girls had a 'I'm totally turned on by your flirting so I'll laugh' kind. The thought almost made me grin wider, but I stopped myself as I heard Holly describing something that would normally make me cringe. Double dates. Ew, ew, and double ew. Only with Steve would I let anyone talk me into a double date. I saw Pony walking hand in hand with his doctor and excused myself before scrambling back inside. My older brother shot me a grin and I glared. I took my seat just as my baby brother came in, looking downtrodden. Crap. Did the doc tell him about Pony being 3 now instead? Pony didn't deserve having to be so tiny again, but I couldn't help but be glad. I got to baby my brother up and this time even more so considering he was so small. Darry and I hadn't wanted to tell him about his shrink, but I think it happened a little before when he had his first tantrum in the park, possibly earlier this week. Pony only had those when he was a toddler. When he was 5 he stopped having them, which is how Darry and I knew he was younger. I definitely knew the thumb-sucking problem would be even worse. Pony never stopped sucking his thumb at that age, and all the way until 6 when dad got fed up with it. He was also the most sheltered at this age than he had been before. I cringed as I also remember the odd bed wetting every now and then he had at this age, just out of his diaper years.

"Ponyboy has indeed been taken back down to the preschool stages of his life. 3 years old." his doc informed us. I picked Pony up and put him down on the bed-thing. Err... What were these things called? All well. It was a bed to me. Pony kicked his legs idly and I ruffled his hair as he did so. Darry and the doc exchanged information and I learned that this was the last time Pony would "de-age" though there was a small risk of him having another shrink. I didn't want that to happen and luckily the doctor said it'd happen only in a small percentage. As the doc examined Pony's heart and stuff, I chattered to Darry about something I was planning, quietly of course. The doc finished up and picked Pony up, handing him to Darry.

The doc suggested getting a car seat and stuff which I knew we had them at home thanks to those old ladies.

On the way home I noticed Pony was oddly quiet and I looked back to see him frowning.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout babyboy?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Nothing," was his response. I frowned lightly and waited until Darry parked at the house before I picked Pony up and carried him to our room.

"You okay Pony?" I asked as I lay down with him next to me. Pony sighed and rolled over to face me. I was taken aback by the small tears forming in his eyes.

"What if- if- I'm stuck like a 3 year- y-year old forever," Pony sniffed, tears falling. He looked so sad (and cute) that I cuddled him to me and, with nothing else to do, began rubbing his back.

"Even if you were, I'd take care of you forever. Darry too."

"Promise," Pony asked childishly.

"Promise Promise," I said with a grin. Pony gave me a small smile, his tears instantly drying. Just like any other little boy, I realized. Darry was the eldest and protector. My baby brother was the innocent one that made him the youngest. I was... well I guess I was the goofy kid. I just liked to make him grin and laugh.

**Doctor Hampton's Pov**

As it expected, the former teenager in front of me was understandably upset with the news. I, myself, had been shocked. When I had first been assigned to the Curtis case, I was skeptical if such a thing could happen. A teenage boy of fourteen turning into the body of six in just a blink of an eye, and on top of that amnesia from a head trauma while he was in the fire. Thankfully the amnesia had cleared, but that had only brought the truth to me harshly. He really was fourteen inside the tiny body, and I could tell by the attitude. My own son and daughter were at the ages of 6 and 2. To see this boy reading a book in the waiting room in the body of one like my son had shocked me. Thankfully I could recover.

Weeks later was when one of the scientist in this business discovered the drug of whatever was in his system would activate again. Why and how, could only be explained by the exposure of it for so long. Now I was again seeing the small boy for his check up, finding him in the arms of his older brother. Wow, he looked smaller than before. He was now three if I could estimate a guess. He was currently at 35 Ibs and 35 inches. He was shrinking, I knew for sure. I wondered how the boy would take it when I had to do a second examination in another week. I told his brother who told me to hold off on telling their brother about it.

Now Ponyboy Curtis was back under my care this week. I had done the check up, finding him to weigh 28 Ibs, a big difference from the 46 Ibs he weighed before. His height also went from 40 inches to about 32 inches. He was definitely a classified toddler now and after what his brother had informed me of, his prone and expected tantrums had returned in full force. I took Ponyboy back to the room and watched his brother settle him on the examination table, which could be called a bed if you thought about it. I informed the eldest boy of any problems Ponyboy might undergo for the next few weeks and I cautioned him that Ponyboy might slip into the habits of his younger self, and occasionally the thoughts a toddler his age would have. I had checked the drug in his body and discovered the chemicals had finished their "magic" so Ponyboy would be safe now. I looked at the little boy and smiled for a moment.

"He's going to be in need of a car seat, and I have a feeling those donators sent more toys and the like for someone his now current age," I stated.

"They sent enough stuff that I'd be able to re-raise him up until about ten, and even the money sent to my house I could raise him into his thirties if I wanted to," chuckled the brother.

"I'd suggest velcro shoes as he won't have the motor skills he used to have, and his walking might be a little unsteady." I suggested. The young man nodded and told the two others they were leaving. I bid them goodbye after writing down the new check up list on the child before bidding them goodbye. The three brothers sure were interesting. Everything from the names to the way they bonded as I watched the middle boy carry his brother, making the child giggle. Ponyboy's situation interested me, seeing as I was the one to diagnose the deaths of his parents. I wonder if they would ever know that I felt more involved in this case in helping them than they realized.

For now, the three were just brothers in this world together.

**Author's Note: So I made this chapter center around the Curtis family more and about Pony struggling with the -whatever that is- de-aging and the brothers thinking about themselves. Hope you enjoyed Doctor Hampton and his POV. **


	14. Overprotective Brothers

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Fourteen "Overprotective Brothers"**

**Warning: Fluff & Minor Regression**

**Johnny's Pov**

"Pony!" yelped Soda as we all sat around the house. Dally and Twobit were out back taking a smoke while Steve was talking to Darry about something. That left Soda, Pony, and I in the living room. Pony was being stubborn and refusing everything all day according to his brothers. Apparently, after coming home from the doctor's, Pony had gone to sleep and when he woke up... He well... He had an accident. Soda had told me Pony was partially toilet-trained at age three and this was probably humiliating enough for Pony to be three again instead of six even. To make matters worse, their remedy was another childish item only I think this one beat everything.

Pull-Ups. I'm not even sure what those are exactly, being an only child, but from what I can tell their just another word for diapers. Or really diapers a kid could take off on their own. Diapers were still diapers, I mused, but I don't think Soda would appreciate it if I told Pony that. Pony was giving Soda and Darry hell for it and was only still wearing one because Soda threatened to swap them for ones he couldn't get out of on his own in. This whole thing was making me turn bright red as well, but probably not as bad as Pony. God that guy suffered enough of this crap. Even Darry and Soda had confessed that they were trying to ease up, but they couldn't resist I guess. Pony had that kid-cuteness about him. He was a little toddler now and all of this was expected. The car seat in the car, the high chair in the kitchen, the playpen in the living room, the Pull-Ups on Pony...

"Pony, please. Or do you want to go out like that?" Soda pleaded. I looked over and almost fell over laughing. Pony was still only in the Pull-Up (which had Mickey Mouse patterns on it that'd make Twobit jealous if he saw them yet -though he hadn't considering Pony was just now put in them) and standing in front of his older brother, arms crossed childishly.

"I don't care," yelled Pony. I could see an oncoming tantrum from Pony's mind rushing forward and I went to aid Soda. I pinned Pony to the floor and Soda, relieved, began to dress Pony in the pair of stretchy blue shorts and red Mickey shirt. He then attached the Velcro shoes on Pony's feet and when we drew back, Pony began screaming and crying, his tantrum now in full force. I could tell he wasn't occupying his mind at this point. I picked Pony up, ignoring the flailing limbs at my face, and smacked him on the back of the head as light as I could. Pony instantly stopped in shock.

"Did you just seriously hit Pony?" Soda asked, incredulously.

"It got him to stop didn't it?" I asked, defensive. Soda began to grin and took off towards Darry, probably to tell him of the new technique. I don't think they'd abuse their baby brother, but Pony might introduced to the concept of getting smacked in the back of the head or worse, the backside, if he kept having his tantrums.

"You're cruel," Pony said miserably. I looked at him and felt a little bit guilty.

"You were being a brat Pony," I said with a sigh. Pony looked at me indignantly before sighing as well. I smiled a little and put him back on the ground. Pony walked over to the couch and attempted to climb the couch. He couldn't due to his small height so I walked over to him and helped him up just as Soda and Darry entered with Steve. Pony laid on his stomach atop the cushion and I could tell Soda was amused. He went over to his brother and picked up the pacifier, inserting it into Pony's mouth.

"You just want an excuse to baby me," accused Pony around his pacifier. Soda grinned at him and simply ruffled Pony's hair.

"Well you're technically a baby now so I don't see why not," Soda chirped. Pony scowled though he didn't spit out the pacifier. I shook my head a little in amusement before hearing someone enter. I turned to see it was Twobit and Dally. I grinned a little as Twobit instantly took note of the clothes Pony was wearing. Poor Pony...

**Twobit's Pov**

Well I spy with my little eyes something with Mickey on it! I grinned widely and pranced over to the bite-sized Ponyboy. Ok Ok, not _bite-sized_ but more of a... Hmm... More of a baby sized. Yeah, that sounded right. Or Mini-sized. I don't really care which. Anyways, he was adorable in the Mickey shirt! I don't know why, but I've always had this love for that amazing mouse. He was comical. He was _shuweeettt_ and damn he was great! He reminded me of... me!

"Well, well, well," I sang happily, "looks like someone has a new hero-" That's when I saw _it_. If possible, my grin got wider, and I picked Pony up, plucking at the elastic white thing. Oh-ho-ho!

"Glory! You really are a baby now," I couldn't help but say, chortling. Pony turned dark red in the face and wiggled around until I nearly dropped him. I grinned and put him down in the playpen, causing Pony to scowl at me. He was so god damn _cute_ though! He was nowhere near that tuff he used to even have before, his hair baby soft and little, showing a reddish-brown with little bangs over his face now.

"Shut it Twobit," Pony spat, his pacifier flying to the floor. I quirked an eyebrow in my usual manner before eying the kid with a grin. I was very happy to see Pony's eyes widen as I reached back in and plucked him up, spinning him around and around. I could see he was turning slightly pale and green, but I kept at it, having too much fun with this.

"Darrry!" hollered Pony, pleading for help. My fun was ruined when Darry Curtis came to his baby brother's rescue, plucking his small body from my tight arms. I pouted before instantly spotting Mickey on TV, instantly becoming distracted. God I love that mouse.

**Darry's Pov**

"_Darrry!"_ came from the living room. I was instantly in there and spotted the problem. Twobit was spinning Pony around like a merry-go-round. I took him from Twobit and hugged Pony to me. I remembered all those times Pony got sick and upchucked after any kind of spinning, so I immediately took him to the kitchen where my poor baby brother ended up losing half his lunch. I rubbed his back and got him some water, which he drank thankfully. I set him down in the highchair and put a plate of eggs down in front of him while the gang flocked to the kitchen. I shook my head in amusement. They were like dogs, I swear. They only came to eat.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Soda asked through a mouthful. I threw a towel at him and he got the hint, because he swallowed his food.

"I'm thinking we should just stay home, since we don't have work today. Maybe watch a movie," I suggested as I watched Pony toy with his food a little. I shook my head and decided to let him be. He was probably still stressed out about being a toddler again. I watched Soda shrug and turn to glance at Pony who had a bit of egg fall in his lap.

"Careful there kiddo," I sighed and grabbed a napkin, I walked over and cleaned him up, smiling when he had some on his face a little. Pony, of course, struggled against me for a bit. Eventually I finished and lifted him up into my arms. Pony wiggled a bit before giving in, wrapping his small arms around my neck and leaning his tiny head against my shoulder. I smiled fondly at him before I carried him off to the living room.

"Noooo," whined Pony as I put him down in the playpen.

"Sorry Pone, but last time I let you loose, you kicked Steve in the worst place imaginable," I told him, remembering the incident in which I had to run a few errands and upon getting back, found a sulking red-faced Pony in the highchair with a highly amused Soda, and a kneeled over Steve. I had come to find out Steve had teased Pony about being so small and helpless and Pony had hit him right where it hurts, being short enough to punch him.

"It was o- oomph!" Pony squeaked in surprise as I put his pacifier back in his mouth, having taken it out for him to eat earlier.

"Hush up kiddo," I told him, lightly tapping him on the nose. Pony looked at me before sulking, quieting down in the playpen and idly bouncing his stuffed bear in front of him, probably to keep him amused. I shook my head and went about picking up the odd toy here and there, depositing it into the pen for Pony to occupy himself with.

As I went to get the mail from the front, I spotted a stray toy of Pony's out in the front and I grinned before walking over before I stopped dead as I got close enough to see it, my face draining into a pasty white color.

"Oh my god," I gasped aloud, probably drawing Soda and the gang's attention as I knelt down and picked up the broken wooden soldier, snapped in two and painted red on it to imitate blood with the note attached to it. I ran into the house, scooping Pony into my arms and hugging him tight, a sort of wild look in my eye. All I could think about was my baby brother and those... those... freaking Socs.

_This will be you, Greaser.  
_

**Author's Note: Yes yes, I know it sounds horrible but I needed some spark into this adorable story. No worries, Pony isn't going to get **_**seriously**_** hurt but you never know with me. I am the author of this fanfiction, so I have the ability to kill him off. Lol review and tell me what you think! I know the Rumble caused the Socs and Greasers to kinda settle their fight in the books, but remember the Rumble in this story wasn't as agreeable.  
**


	15. Greaser Baby

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter fifteen "Greaser baby"**

**Warning: Profanity, Babying, Regression, and Violence**

**Ponyboy's Pov**

I hate Socs. I truly, truly hate them. They were the reason I was suffocating from the gang's constant stifling protection. I never had a single damn moment to myself anymore. As if it wasn't bad enough that I was in Pull-Ups, had a pacifier, and was essentially a baby... but those damn socs made my brothers so paranoid that if I even coughed the wrong way, they freaked out on me. Currently I was sitting in Soda's lap, watching a movie with my brother Soda since Darry was working late, Johnny was with Dally, Twobit and Steve were smuggling things at a store (though Johnny was just watching out really). Of course, he chose a Pg-13 movie since I was "too young" for most of the other movies. We were watching a kid movie that I didn't even bother finding out what the name to it was. I leaned against Soda, sucking on the pacifier quietly as he bounced me a little on his lap. It was kind of soothing and -

Aw Hell. I'm a baby.

I winced at my own thoughts. This is really annoying, trying not to think like a real baby and trying to be in my own mind. Like when I have a tantrum. It's really hard to stop it. I hate it so much... I yawned a little and unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by my brother. Soda simply cuddled me to his chest though as he grabbed one of my smaller blankets and bundled me up in it. I rested my head on Soda's shoulder as we continued watching. Soda was rubbing my back again. I sighed a little before I closed my eyes, intent on going to sleep, when the front door slammed open. I snapped my eyes open to see five socs surrounding us.

"What the hell do you want?" spat Soda, standing up, holding me tightly to his chest. I squirmed, feeling oddly like crying. Before either of us could react, a soc was now fighting Soda while I was ripped away from him.

_"SODA!"_ I found myself wailing, the pacifier falling to the floor with a thud. Whoever was holding me was gripping my small body painfully tight and I struggled violently as they ran out of the house with me. I screamed and cried for my brother, but they must have figured out how to shut me up and shoved the pacifier into my mouth, effectively gagging me though I did nearly choke at the item being forced into my mouth. I still writhed about, trying desperately to free myself from the socs. One of them slapped me across the face, stunning me for a fraction of a second before I couldn't control the baby side of me and I started bawling.

"Knock him out dammit!" yelled someone before I was hit over the head and I blacked out.

**Sodapop's Pov**

"_SODA!"_ I heard shouted as I aimed a swing at the guy in front of me. He ducked and swept a leg at me, nearly tripping me. I punched him square in the face before he gave me a black eye. Finally, after the brutal fighting, someone from behind swung Pony's toy bat at my head, knocking me to the ground. Idly, I reminded myself to get rid of that dangerous toy before blacking out, the last thing I heard being the sounds of my baby brother's crying.

When I came to, Darry was hovering over me anxiously. I found myself on my bed and blinked blearily before bolting upright, cursing as I got a migraine.

"Easy Pepsicola," Darry soothed. I shook my head rapidly.

"No! Socs. Pony. Fuck!" I said hysterically.

"What!" Darry asked, confused, "Where's Pony?"

"Those god damn socs took him!" I yelled out, almost in tears. Seeing my brother's stunned face contort into fear only intensified my feelings. My baby brother. My little baby brother was helpless. It was all my fault... Oh Pony... Please be alright.

**Pony's Pov**

When I came to, I was lying face down in a crib. That's what I knew immediately. Mainly from the cushions and railing pressed near me. I blinked and looked up, sniffling slightly, to see I was in a baby's nursery. I still had the pacifier in my mouth though I chewed the rubber part for comfort. I whimpered, unable to contain that, as the door creaked open and in walked an unknown teenage boy. He eyed me before calling out to his friends.

"Looks like the greaser baby is awake," noted a red-haired one. He reached into the crib and picked me up, putting me onto the dresser thing. I didn't have a clue as to what it was. Looking down, I noticed I was no longer dressed in the clothes that I normally wore. Earlier, I had been dressed in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Now, I was in footsie pajamas, something I had protested violently against when Darry had once brought them out. They were blue with ducks on them and the teenage side of me winced. The baby side of me kept me from moving or spitting out my pacifier, fear settling in now that I knew I was utterly defenseless.

"So what's the plan? Your mom is on vacation with your baby brother. I'm surprised this kid fit your 1 year old brother's stuff. I thought someone said he was 6." someone said as the boy in front of me laid me down on my back, smirking at my quiet state, before he unbuttoned the footsies.

"Make a move and you're in for a world of pain kid," the boy threatened as he took the clothes off, leaving me in what I now realized was an actual diaper. Oh god. As if my life couldn't get any worse. I knew better to protest though and laid there as I was dressed into a pair of dungarees with a green T-shirt.

"I overheard the nurses at the hospital a few days back. They were talking about how the kid had another change rapidly and is now 3 or so," a lanky boy said. Noting that there were five overall, I whimpered which incidentally drew attention to me. The boy in front of me quirked an eyebrow before he picked me up and flicked my ear. It stung a little and I instantly went quiet.

**Harrison's Pov**

Ok. So you obviously wouldn't know who I was. I'm Harrison Dale. My baby brother, Jackson, was with my mom and dad for a month or so. My friends -Paul, Dave, Jason, and James- had come up with this harebrained idea of kidnapping the greaser's kid brother. I could never forgive them for killing my friend Bob. Randy wasn't the same anymore either. I didn't want to really hurt the baby, reminded of my own brother, but I did know I would need to in order to get Ponyboy Curtis to behave. The plan was actually just to hold him captive for a month and then dump him back at his house. Don't ask me why, but it was just to scare the shit out of the greasers. They had kicked our asses during the rumble, and I felt smug about having gotten one over Sodapop, the kid who had fought me in the rumble.

The kid, Ponyboy, whimpered as we walked into the room. I looked at him with an impassive look before walking to him.

"Looks like the greaser baby is awake," I said to my friends as I lifted him out of the crib. I put him on Jackson's changing table and dug around for a pair of clothes. When I had changed him last night, I had noticed he wore pull ups so I had found Jackson's stack of diapers and swapped them. I also told my friends that this way we could leave the kid in the crib for hours on end without worrying too much about him going to the bathroom. I could only imagine how horrifying it must be to mentally be fourteen but in the body of a toddler.

"So what's the plan? Your mom is on vacation with your baby brother. I'm surprised this kid fit your 1 year old brother's stuff. I thought someone said he was 6." Paul said in surprise as he looked at the kid. Ponyboy was being oddly quiet and I smirked, knowing he must be thinking of an escape plan. I had been the one to punish my baby brother since my mom was a softy, so I knew most of the tricks you could make a baby be good, even though Ponyboy wasn't really a baby. Judging from that god awful cry last night when we took him, he wasn't always in control. I changed his partially wet diaper, noting that he must had done this asleep, before dressing him in the overalls. Ponyboy whimpered again and I flicked him on the air as I picked him up.

"You're going to be going by the name of Anthony McKnight," I told the kid as we walked into the living room upstairs. I put him in the playpen and looked at him, causing the kid to stay quiet.

"Hey Dave, can you go heat up that milk I left in the kitchen." I asked Dave. He nodded, knowing the sippy cup of milk I had left in there was spiked with a sleeping pill for kids. I was handed the cup and gave it to Ponyboy, now known as Anthony. He hesitated as I took out his pacifier, before bringing the cup to his lips and taking small gulps before his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep, the cup falling next to him. I smirked slightly. This kid, this greaser, was all still just a baby in body.

A greaser baby really. I shook my head and turned my attention to my friends. No doubt his brothers were trying to find him and I welcomed the challenge slightly. They weren't going to get their brother fully back in his right state. I had every intention to regress Ponyboy Curtis to the point that he no longer thought like his old self. I'm sure that'd crush the greasers.

**Author's Note: So that warning will be on the next few chapters. Pony is going to get hurt, no lie. He's going to regress quite a lot. I've seen that trick be used by kidnappers before. Instead of killing Pony, they intend to simply regress him so that he no longer is the same. I hope you liked this chapter, I typed it up just before I am leaving for work so review! It makes me all happy inside. I know this is a mushy story, but it's fluffy and I have some plot in it though some might disagree. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**


	16. Regression

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Sixteen "Regression"**

**Warning: Violence, Regression, Babying, and Profanity**

_"This was just in. The famous Ponyboy Curtis, the boy of 14 who somehow turned into a child, has been noted to be missing. This is an Amber Alert. I repeat. This is an-"_

_Click._

**Harrison's Pov**

Stupid. I scowled at the TV report before my eyes trailed to the sleeping baby next to me on the couch. I sighed and picked the kid, who was now named Anthony McKnight, up into my arms. I carried him back to the nursery where I put him down into the crib. Yesterday, my friends and I had kidnapped Ponyboy Curtis and had taken him here. The plan was to spend one month regressing Ponyboy's mind into thinking he was a 1 year (or rather 3 year old with the antic of a baby) named Anthony. Last night Ponyboy had already tried to escape, which resulted in Paul losing his temper. Of course, when Paul gets pissed things tend to happen and Ponyboy now had a rather bruised cheek. He was currently sleeping from another drugged drink. This one had come in the form of a baby bottle. Originally I had decided to use the sippy cup, but Ponyboy actually didn't seem to mind that one, so I pulled out a bottle. Ponyboy was showing some signs of being mortified but after being hit by Paul. I think he was more than willing to comply with us for awhile. I'd have to watch him carefully, in escape he attempted to escape.

"Hey Harry, hows Anthony?" Dave asked as he came upstairs. We had decided to forcibly remove any mention of Ponyboy's actual name. This would be so none of us would slip and eavesdroppers would have no idea their greaser brat was Anthony McKnight.

"Sleeping again," I answered as I pulled the crib railing up and the top cover over the crib so he couldn't climb out. I had dressed him in a onesie that my brother used to wear all the time. It was camouflage and I personally liked it. Po- Anthony looked younger this way and I shut the door to his room after making sure the baby monitor was activated. I carried the other one on my belt. Dave and I played cards for awhile before I heard rustling from the monitor. I excused myself and entered the nursery to find Anthony stirring. I unlatched the crib and picked him up easily, carrying him to the changing table. He didn't know it, but I had also laced the milk with a muscle relaxant so that he unknowingly and unwillingly began to be incontinent.

"Have a good nap Anthony?" I said, imitating what I normally did with my baby brother. This would no doubt eventually make his mind respond just like Jackson. I was risking a lot. Getting caught with this kid who was on TV everywhere was pretty dangerous, but no one would suspect the boy of being babied.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Anthony. I quirked an eyebrow before I unpinned the diaper easily as he squirmed against the cold air. I was right in my plan, seeing that he was wet now. Pony must have noticed because his own eyes widened.

"Because I can," I said with a smirk.

**Ponyboy's Pov**

I was helpless. I was so god damn helpless that I was ready to cry again. Like a baby. Like how they were treating me. This was worse than any kind of torture in my opinion. Last night, they had made me drink from a baby bottle. I've been sleeping a lot and to my horror, I noticed that I had actually used the damn diaper in my sleep! What the hell was wrong with me?

I squirmed as the rush of cold air hit me as I lay on my back, having no choice but to allow him to change me. Just like a helpless freaking baby. He finished the job and simply added a green shirt that had a duck on the front. Nothing else. No shorts or shoes. I bit my lip but kept my mouth shut, especially as he immediately put my pacifier into my mouth. I chewed on it, my eyes watering unwilling, before he carried me to the living room and put me in the baby walker off the side. It was like a bouncy seat with a bunch of large buttons and knobs around it. Seeing his look, I began to fiddle with the item reluctantly.

**Jason's Pov**

The name is Jason Roosevelt for the record. No relation to that old president guy. I'm about seventeen now and I live near Harrison and Dave, who are neighbors. I think James and Paul live the furthest from us. I looked at the kid we had kidnapped with a frown, still seeing the large bruise on his cheek. The damn fuzz might think we were abusing a real baby if they saw him, so I knew if Paul was going to hit the kid again then I'd have to convince him to do it where the fuzz wouldn't see it. Anthony (as we were calling him) was fiddling with the toys on the walker as we sat there, watching him.

"So the first few things in the plan is simple. For the first few days, drug his bottle with a muscle relaxant and a sleeping pill. This tricks his body into thinking milk makes him tired, and the muscle relaxant puts him into an incontinent stage," explained Harry, the planner of our group. We nodded to show were understood. I don't know how he knew all this shit, but it must have come from having a baby brother.

"What else is there?" asked Dave curiously. That guy was always curious.

"We can't let him walk. Anywhere or anytime. He can crawl, but that's it. This makes it so he loses his ability to walk steadily. He'll develop some kind of wobble I think. Remember Jackson's first steps? That's what I think it'll turn into. Making him keep the pacifier in his mouth for everything except drinking and eating loosens his mouth so his talking will be quite different. Calling him Anthony or Tony even will convince him sooner or later that that is his name." said Harry.

"Oh and Paul, if you're gonna hit him, do it where no one can see. We're supposed to take him places and baby him there aren't we?" I piped up. The guys all nodded and Paul scowled but didn't rebuke the suggestion. Paul has one hell of a temper. I glanced at Anthony and saw he was miserably sucking the pacifier, his hand squishing the knob to his left. I looked at Harrison for a second.

"He seems bored, got any baby movies he can watch instead?" I said with a smirk. Harrison looked thoughtful and nodded, standing up to pick up Tony.

**James' Pov**

I'm the youngest of our group, at fifteen. I had Ponyboy in my class once or twice. He was such a nerd. I watched as Harrison took Tony (since I disliked how formal Anthony sounded) over to us where the TV was and put him down on his lap, turning on the TV and switching it to the Sesame Street show. Tony was fighting it for a second, I could tell by his squirming. But after Harry bounced him in his lap for a few minutes, Tony settled into watching the show reluctantly, sucking on the pacifier. The guys and I said nothing, finding entertainment in watching the kid struggle to stop the baby side of him from cooing at the show no doubt. We all didn't mind seeing the show, considering Harry babysat his brother quite often. Eventually we all decided to head home, bidding Harry goodbye. We even gave a mock (though outwardly it probably sounded sincere, as we all had taken an acting class together) goodbye to Tony, telling him we loved him and all that shit. I shook my head at our own antics. This was going to be a long month no doubt.

**Ponyboy's Pov**

No. Dammit. Stay in control. Stay in control. Stay i-

"Big bird!" I exclaimed, giggling before stopping abruptly. Harry, as he later told me he was, smirked at me before probably seeing I was back in control because he suddenly smiled kindly and cooed.

"Yes Tony, that's Big bird," he crooned, "and whose that?" He pointed at the blue monster guy. I told myself firmly not to say anything. Hell, spitting would be better. Preferably in his face. Yet somehow, the baby side of me wanted to squeal and giggle, or even clap with delight. I tried to fight it. I really did. It was getting to damn hard and it had only been a day of this.

"Cooookie Monsta!" I unwillingly squealed, clapping my hands. I wanted to scream in fear. I had no idea how this guy managed to make me into such a fucking baby. Help me. Someone. God I don't want to lose control like this.

**Harrison's Pov**

"That's right Tony, it's the Cookie Monster," I laughed. I knew Ponyboy was regressing perfectly fine, considering I had just used the same technique on Ponyboy that I used on Jackson. I picked Anthony up and carried him to the kitchen where I strapped him in the highchair. Tony kicked his legs around as I prepared a bottle and a small bowl of baby carrots mashed up. I slid into a seat in front of him. Phase two of the plan had begun. In this phase, Ponyboy was responding to baby treatment unwillingly. Phase two would be making Ponyboy cause babyish antics on his own. By giving him a bottle, it'd still enforce the sleeping bill and muscle relaxant so I set that aside. I put the bowl down and handed him a slightly larger than normal spoon. He looked at me in surprise, probably at the fact that he was allowed to feed himself. He shoved his spoon into the mush, his nose wrinkling and, after I took his pacifier out, tried to fit the whole thing into his mouth. I stopped him at the last second, tsking, and put a bib around his neck. Anthony blushed and continued on. I smirked as I saw he could hardly fit the spoon into his mouth, effectively smearing the mush all over his face. He frowned and tried to spoon more in, failing again and this time getting some all over his bib.

"Messy baby," I tsked as I took the spoon from him and, as he looked down, quickly swapped the large spoon for a slightly smaller one. Small enough to fit more in but not small enough that he'd notice the difference. I scooped up some of the nasty shit and looked at him pointedly. Ponyboy was fighting hard, I'd admit, but he was no match for the toddler side of him. The little boy opened his mouth and I slid the spoon into his mouth, dumping it in.

"Here comes the plane!" I called, scooping up more. This time Anthony was faster in opening his mouth and I grinned as this continued on before I handed him his bottle. He sucked it obediently, the mess still covering his cheeks and bottles. Oddly enough, some had even gotten on his hands. I waited until his eyelids started drooping before I picked him up, ignoring the mess. His head dropped onto my shoulder and I carried him into the bathroom. I started a cold bath and stripped him. As soon as he was put in the tub, his eyes shot open. He looked at me tiredly, trying to go back to sleep but the cold water forbidding him.

"Did I say you could sleep?" I said with a slight scowl. He whimpered at me.

"You get rewarded only if you be good. You were being a bad little baby last night though. You tried to leave." I scolded, similar to how I said things to Jackson but harsher. Pony's eyes watered as I raised an icey cold sponge to his shoulder and rubbed it with the cold water. I had made it ok enough so that his body wouldn't shut down on him in this cold, but it was still probably freezing.

"You gonna be a good baby from now on?" I asked as stern as possible.

"I promise," he whispered. I smacked him on the shoulder and he looked at me in surprise, still sniffling.

"That didn't sound like a baby to me," I taunted. He knew what I meant and I could see the defiance in his eyes before he seemed to visibly deflate. By doing this, he was giving into what I was doing. So far Paul had managed to beat him quite a bit with that bruise to his cheek and James had earlier smacked him upside the head a little harshly because he had glared at him. I think Jason had yelled abuse at the boy when I was making him a bottle. We had all done our part and he knew it would only get far worse.

"I pwomise," he corrected, tears falling from his eyes. I smirked and instantly lifted him out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel before I fixed the temperature to be warm. I put him back in and he looked relieved to be away. Icey cold water was a pain, and he probably was in a lot especially from the cut on the bottom of his foot. He didn't even know it was there I bet, seeing as how it had been inflicted on his person in his sleep by Paul. That guy had a hell of a temper. I looked at Tony falling asleep in the tub as I expertly cleaned him and allowed a small sad smile to appear.

Paul was going to end up hurting this kid real bad physically by the end of this and it would only get worse as I knew Ponyboy Curtis was already regressing. He'd never be the same again, that I knew of.

**Author's Note: So I got home from work about two hours ago and wrote this up just now. This was mainly the soc's pov and to give detail to what the hell they're doing to him. Ponyboy is trying to fight it, so don't think all of what he is doing is stupid. There's a babyish side to him that he can't control, like I explained with his tempers. Harrison knows how to bring that side of him out. Paul is pretty abusive. I know I have a lot of errors, but don't waste my time pointing them all out. Eventually I'll go through and edit them. Until then, just kick back and send reviews about anything else except my grammar mistakes. Oh and again, don't like, don't read. Review please!**


	17. That One Month

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Seventeen "That One Month"**

**Warning: Violence, Fluff, Babying, Regression, and Profanity. (Mention of rape but no detail. Promise!)**

**One month later...**

**Ponyboy's Pov**

Darry and Soda would hate me for this. For giving in so easily. For being so wimpy and compliant to these socs. I was not even fighting back anymore. But... What could I do? Not after... No... I wouldn't dare even attempt remembering that horror. I shuddered as I laid in the crib, trying to shake off the memory of James Anderson _raping_ my baby body. I kicked my legs against the bar of the crib in discomfort. Dammit! Why, why, WHY! My body responded to my emotions and hot salty tears dripped down my cheeks as my lip trembled. I angrily swiped at my eyes, wondering where my pacifier had fallen. I don't even know what day it was anymore. I had long since come to terms with being a baby, but I hated this feeling. Of being so weak.

"I see someone is awake," came the familiar (and oddly comforting) voice of Harrison Dale. He unlatched the crib and lifted me from the confining prison. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head into his neck. He must had realized that I had been crying because he lifted my head up and put my pacifier in my mouth, bouncing me around. I could no longer talk probably, and my walking was dreadful. I still had my mind partially, but I would be losing control a lot faster than ever. I was a baby. That's all I was now. I complied as he undressed me and began to give me a bath. I couldn't even bring myself to be humiliated anymore. Every part of the old Ponyboy Curtis was slowly fading until it was buried deep into my mind.

**Harrison's Pov**

I looked at the little boy in front of me with a frown as he sat at my feet, playing with the blocks quietly. Ponyboy Curtis had been almost completely regressed by now, even more so since I had discovered what my friend James had done to the kid when I asked him to babysit. Why did I feel so guilty about that? I had finished giving Anthony his bath and got him dressed in a simple diaper and red tee. He didn't seem to care he was pant-less, which was odd. It had been way too easy to regress the kid and force him to comply with everything. The poor guy had been babified, beaten, starved (that was Jason's doing), raped, and verbally abused numerous times now. I wish we hadn't done what we did. I wasn't too proud of all this. He was just a kid, even more of one now. I wanted a lot of this to be over with and often when the guys left, I'd heal Tony, but I made myself promise not to undo the regression. Because I knew now that if I did, he'd break mentally and emotionally. By staying in the mind of a baby, he wouldn't fully comprehend what had happened to him.

"You up for getting some ice cream Tony?" I asked, smiling when he looked at me in surprise. I always called him Tony ever since the first night, so I guess he was surprised I was even telling him where we were going, let alone asking. Finally he hesitated before nodding, reaching his arms up. He looked freaking adorable like that. I grinned and picked him up, settling him on my hip. I was growing way too attached to Anthony, but I had made sure the gang knew we were returning Ponyboy back to his brothers. We'd just have to make sure no one knew it was us. I was also hoping Ponyboy would be returned to his brothers in one piece physically at the very least. Mentally, I was hoping he'd only have the regression problem and not an emotional scar from that damn James.

"How does chocolate sound? You're going home tonight kid," I told him in a small whisper, smiling as his face lit up at both words. The prospect of him going home had almost seemed bleak when I talked it out with the guys. They didn't understand that when I saw this greaser, I was partially seeing my own brother. Tony looked at me with a wide smile as I took him to my car and buckled him into my brother's car seat. Tony continued sucking his pacifier quietly as I finished strapping him in before getting into the driver's seat. Tony was smiling for once and I couldn't help but copy him as I pulled out of my house. I had to make sure to do all this before one of the guys got here. Luckily Ponyboy wasn't recognizable that much with his currently blond hair. Though I could see his original brown hair shining through.

The radio blared as I drove down a rather rowdy street, watching Tony in the rear view mirror. I'd miss the kid, that was for sure. As I flicked the blinker on to take a left turn, I never predicted what would happen next.

I never even saw it coming...

**Officer Brian's Pov**

"Hey Brian, we've got a call for another accident. It's by Mike's Ice cream shop. There's a baby at the accident so that's your specialty," ordered my friend John. I rolled my eyes before donning my police gear and getting into the car with John. It was sickening how many accidents happened with a small child involved. I was hoping the baby was alright at the very least. Seeing so many children dead tended to leave me feeling slightly nauseous. As John pulled into the area, I could see a crowd hanging around a beat up mustang. A rich kid got hit by a van it looked like. I could hear only people talking and the ambulance and fire engine were blaring, coming to join us. As I jogged to the van, I could only see a drunk looking man groaning. No kid. I looked over at the mustang and frowned as I spotted the unconscious teen in the driver's seat and my blood ran cold as I saw the car seat. I immediately called for help and we worked on dragging the teen out of the car before I squeezed through, finding a bruised, but breathing, baby boy around one or two I'd say. Possibly three. The baby was definitely a boy and he was the worst off, except for maybe the teen. The teenager looked like he was suffering from broken ribs and a concussion. The baby, however, I could see had his right arm broken and even a broken leg by the position they were in. I carefully maneuvered him out of the car seat and cradled him in my arms as I got him out of the very torn up car. It was sickening to know the young man and a baby had been the victims from a drunk man's road rage.

"Shh," I soothed as I held the whimpering toddler. I couldn't be sure how old he was anymore. He was small enough to be one and was wearing a diaper, but I didn't know if he was older than that and I'm usually good at telling how old a small child is. The paramedics helped me get the little boy into the ambulance and I continued my investigation. First off, the names of the three. The drunk man was by the name of Chris Koffer so I could safely say that was out of the way. The other officers had taken a picture of the teenager and I knew what the little boy looked like, but I couldn't find the ID. Maybe it was with the kid in his pocket or something...

"Any luck on a name for those two kids?"

"None," I answered to my captain. As I was about to suggest something, I got a call. I answered it and hung up with a grim expression.

"It's Officer Dale's kid," I answered, "the teenager I mean. The baby has no relation. Dale's boy had a younger son but the baby with the kid is not him."

"So that was Harrison Dale?" asked John. Dale was a very good officer and had been killed in the worse part of town, an area where the teenagers nowadays called the hood or greaser town. Those terms were plain odd to me but you can't stop kids with naming things. Harrison Dale was really close to his dad, if I remember. But wait... Whose baby was that then? The blond little baby fit the facial description of a child on Amber Alert, but I don't really know if it would be him.

"Run a scan on the baby's fingerprints. Compare it to that missing child. Ponyboy Curtis I think was his name," I offered. It was worth a shot...

**Soda's Pov**

_It was all my damn fault. Why didn't I try harder? My baby brother was probably dead! God dammit I can't believe I'm so stupid. I'm a freakin idiot -_

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiinnnggg._

"Hello?"

"Is this Darrel Curtis?"

"No, this is his brother Sodapop."

"Ah, I see... Yes, we do have your name on his records."

"His?"

"There had been an accident nearby an ice cream parlor today and we found a small toddler at the scene of the accident. We discovered that his name is Ponyboy and we're calling you to... hello? Mr. Curtis?"

I was gone in a flash. They had found my baby brother, and I had no idea in what condition I'd find him in...

**Johnny's Pov**

"How is he?" I asked as I entered the room to see Darry and Soda. The two brothers were leaning against the crib rails. We had managed to get into the pediatric ward after a shit load of persuasion via Twobit and Steve. Dally was next to me while Twobit and Steve were out eating in the hospital cafeteria. Or stealing. I don't know which one.

"He's sleeping better," commented Soda. The brothers looked really relieved and I could see how much this month had taken its toll on them. I peered over the crib bars to see Ponyboy Curtis laying on his back, his eyes closed and his arms on top of the blanket, one in a cast, and sucking a dark blue and green pacifier. He looked so infantile and that puzzled me. Before, even with us, he had never slept so babyish. It was adorable, but I wondered what had happened to him. The doctors had found very severe bruising and scars all over Pony's small and frail body, not to mention evidence of... I shuddered to think of that r word when the doctors had said it to Darry. Not to mention when we all found his blond hair. It had been brown again when he went to being a child in the church, so his brothers had never seen him blond.

"I think he's waking," Dally said next to me and suddenly all four of us were looking over the rails as Pony's eyes fluttered before he peered at us in confusion before realization settled in. I sighed inwardly, in relief of course. At least we weren't dealing with an amnesic kid again. I reached over and lightly pulled out the pacifier. Pony's lips quivered suddenly before he sniffed and managed to stop. Darry gently picked Pony up after Dally went to get the nurse. Darry rested his baby brother against him and rubbed his back. I could see Pony looking a great deal frightened and insecure, but it had to due with what happened to him no doubt.

**Darry's Pov**

"Shhh baby, Darry and Soda are here." I soothingly whispered.

"D... Dawwy?" Pony whimpered. I looked at him in surprise and then looked at Soda who looked just as 's pronunciation of my nickname was very much the same as a baby's.

"That's right honey, can you say my name?" Soda encouraged, trying to find what was taking place. If the socs had hurt him worse than just rape, then they were going to die. Painfully.

"`oda," Pony tried.

"You feeling okay baby boy?" I asked and Pony nodded at me, frowning and looking ready to cry. He then looked scared before trying to pronounce what I was guessing was a sentence now.

"`et `awwy," Pony said. I looked at Soda who looked just as lost.

"He could mean me," said a voice and I whirled around to see a boy about younger than Soda. He was banged up and I could only guess that he was apart of what happened to my baby brother. I scowled and I wasn't the only one trying to be menacing while being gentle in front of a baby.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Johnny.

"Harrison Dale. Yes I know I'm a soc and yes I was involved in what happened, but I didn't want it to happen. At least I didn't when it started happening..." Dale said, looking mighty unsure. I wanted to yell at him but Soda looked at me before looking back at Dale for a minute.

"Can you help by at least telling us what happened?" Soda asked, though I could still see rage in his eyes. This was one of the kids responsible, but we could maim him when he finished, so I kept quiet as he explained.

"After we knocked out Sodapop, we took him to my house and since I have a younger brother who is a baby still, we kept him in there... Dave, my friend, had this idea about regression you see..."

**Author's Note: I hope you like this. I'm sorry it was skipping but think of it as new scenes and yatta yatta. Just got off work so it was hard. I also wanted to get this chapter up so I can start on the next without worrying about my muse dying out. Ponyboy is reunited with his brothers. Yay! Long road to recovery though...**


	18. Recovery

**Staying Golden**

**by Kiamii**

**Chapter Eighteen "Recovery"**

**Warning: Fluff... Regressive actions. **

**Third Person...**

It was oddly quiet in the hood neighborhood three days later. Especially in the Curtis house. It was quite warm outside and two boys, Steve and Twobit, were leaning against the house while there was no Johnny or Dally to be seen. Inside Ponyboy Curtis was sitting in front of the TV in his playpen, a pacifier in his mouth, as he watched cartoons. He was dressed in a pair of denim overalls and a red T-shirt, barefooted as he continued to watch quietly. Darry was at work once more and it was Soda who was watching his kid brother. Currently Soda was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, unknown that Pony had found the remote near the playpen and had managed clumsily to flick the channel to the news.

_"The five boys in charge of the kidnapping of Ponyboy Micheal Curtis have been found. They will be charged on the fines of kidnapping, abusing, and molesting a child."_

_click._

"I don't think you'd want to be watching that kid," Steve said gently. Pony looked up at him, his eyes watering at what he had remembered from those words and Steve lifted the toddler up, making sure he didn't bang his arm or leg which were in casts. Ever since Ponyboy was returned to his brothers, Steve had taken a whole new appreciation towards the toddler. For one thing Pony was in constant trauma, always silent and with his pacifier. It had been Harrison who had helped them find out what had happened. Dally still wanted to beat the shit out of him and so did Steve, but Harrison Dale willingly told them all of that and said he was hoping Pony wouldn't go back to normal only so he wouldn't comprehend what had happened.

That Ponyboy had been raped.

"Hey Steve! Can you come help me in the kitchen? Bring Pony if you mind," Soda called. Steve nodded and cradled Pony who reached a small hand up and smacked it against Steve's cheek very gently. The usually hard greaser smiled and carried Ponyboy into the kitchen, sitting him in his highchair. Soda looked at his baby brother's baggy eyes in concern. Every since returning home, Soda had watched his poor brother suffer nightmare after nightmare, and sometimes hallucinations that the socs were coming. Soda had insisted that they didn't need a crib for the poor boy, but it was getting harder to keep saying so when Ponyboy would thrash in his sleep, nearly knocking himself off the bed every night. Soda didn't want Ponyboy to be reminded of his kidnapping, which was relatively anything babyish. Still, they couldn't stop some of it. Like having to spoon feed Pony or the fact that he was incontinent. They were working on getting him up to par, but it would take awhile.

**Pony's Pov**

I looked at my big brother and Steve with wide eyes as Soda cooed at me, bringing the mashed peas up to my mouth. I wanted to scream that I was here. That I was the older Pony, but my body no longer responded to me. It had for only a few seconds in the hospital, but I couldn't anymore. I was still trapped within my own mind ever since the rape. I inwardly shuddered, recalling how I had been thrown down onto Harry's bed while the guy was away, having the other socs babysit me. I could never forget a single detail of that night, or of the beatings I received when Harry wasn't looking. Harry, in a way, had been my savior even if he regressed my body. Where was he?

"No hungy," I whined unwillingly. Soda's lips quirked and I wanted to turn bright red, but that was only in my mind could I do so. He wiped my mouth and lifted me up out of the highchair. I buried my head into his shoulder as he bounced me up and down slightly. I looked at Steve and I wanted to cry. I wanted to also yell a few choice words but that was impossible in my current state of body and mind.

Would I ever get control back at the very least?

**Soda's Pov**

"Pony's wet. I better change him," I stated with a shake of my head. I carried my dear baby brother into our room where a changing table had been set up with some reluctance. I was silently glad for the large donations we had received, and even more since he had been found again. Many well wishers tried to stop by, but Steve and Dally took care of that thankfully. I put Pony on the table and undid the overalls, undressing him. The bruises and scars still on his small body angered me as I unpinned his diaper and began to change him. Since it was nearing dark I dressed him in a pair of footsies for the heck of it. Pony was cooing and kicking his legs slightly, making me frown. Pony was completely regressed according to that Harrison Dale kid. I didn't mind Dale so much considering he told us what had happened so it would help Darry and I.

"Let's get you warm baby boy," I said with a smile, tickling his tummy. Pony squealed and I grinned wider. He was kind of adorable as a baby, but I dearly missed my smart ass brother so much. It was similar to when Pony had amnesia in the body of a 6 year old. When would Pony be Pony again? I sighed and picked baby Pony up, noting how he was still three but he had always been a tiny child at that age, so I guess you could say he was one if you didn't know he was smaller at that age. I cradled my baby brother to my chest and rocked him a little, looking unsure. Pony kept cooing again and wiggling in my arms. I looked at our bed reluctantly. I really didn't want Pony to sleep in a crib, seeing as it might solidify that my brother was completely regressed into a baby.

"`oda?" came the cute little voice. I looked down to see Pony's piercing eyes looking at me questioningly. I shook my head, offering a small smile, and carried him out into the living room just as I heard the door opening and Darry calling out. I waved at him as I handed Pony to him, watching as my older brother grinned and bounced Pony into the air.

**Darry's Pov**

These past three days have been hard. Pony was unresponsive to things he loved as a teen, but I could see small flickers in his eyes, as if he was trapped inside. We had managed to get more baby toys for Pony to play with, putting up all of the older children toys as well as Pony's books for when his mind was back in control. I was looking into buying a crib, but Soda was desperately denying such a thing. I didn't want to either, but we had to face the fact our brother was a baby right now. Shit he couldn't even walk, talk fully, and was diaper dependent. All the while we had been babying 6 year old Pony and then 3 year Pony had showed that I wished I hadn't as much. But Pony was still three, with a one year old's mind. I had just spoken to the Dale boy and he had given me a few suggestions on what might be helpful for Ponyboy. He refused to help me reverse Pony's regression though, refusing to let Pony fully comprehend that he'd been... that all that had happened to him. I sighed and opened the door to find Soda entering the living room. He waved at me before coming over and handing me Pony. My baby brother squealed and I bounced him in the air for his amusement, grinning a little.

I asked Soda if he'd eaten yet and received an explanation that Pony refused to eat. I frowned and lightly tickled Pony's stomach.

"You feeling alright baby boy?" I asked with a small smile as Pony squealed again in my arms as I carried him to his playpen and put him down in it.

"Still no response?" I asked. Soda shook his head sadly and I sighed, looking at Pony as he tried to eat a block. Chuckling, I tugged it out of his mouth and put his pacifier in his mouth. Pony looked at me for a second, pouting, before playing with his blocks like any other baby would. I was really missing my little brother who would probably throw a block at me for putting him in a playpen. Those damn socs had ruined Ponyboy.

"Dawwy?" I heard and I looked down at my baby brother in surprise. He frowned at me, his pacifier out of his mouth, "Dawwy cwy?" He reached up for me and I picked him up, his hand touching my wet cheeks. Woahhh. Wet? Had I seriously been crying. Soda looked at me and I shook my head, passing Pony to him. Soda bounced Pony around in his arms and I immediately set about drying my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Dawwy sad?" Pony asked my brother and I saw Soda shake his head.

"Let's get you to bed baby boy." he said and carried him off to their bedroom. I scowled. If I ever got a hold of the other socs, they were going to be the ones in need of diapers, because I'd kick their asses so hard, they wouldn't be able to sit on a toilet for weeks.

**Author's Note: The ending is my favorite only because I took it from 12TheFallenOne12 review. You made me crack up with that sentence so I decided to end this with it. For the record, I am thinking of using quotes from my reviewers if I find them hilarious or pretty good that it'd fit with the story. Thanks for reviewing to everyone and I have work now... Hahaha Review please!**


	19. Notice

Author's Note:

I know I know I shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here and still writing. Last month my father passed away and I've been at a bit of a turning point in my life where I'm struggling to maintain everything. So I've been mega busy and stories were on halt until then. Nothing is going to be hiatus forever. I might take a year or I might take a few days but the stories WILL get done. I pray that you guys stay patient with me.

So to cheer you up I'll tell you one thing about the next chapter to each story!

Emerald Istar: The battle once more takes place with a big twist everywhere!  
Muddled Tears: New Years Eve! Something major happens to shift Alex's life once more.

Here After: Birthday Surprise for Alex.

Staying Golden: Ponyboy consciously shows he's still there.

Little Wizard: Harry turns 11 and goes to school. Is it Hogwarts or not?

Undeniable Unbelievable: A Murder Case takes place! Ran might make an appearance in this chapter.

Also, if you have any ideas you would like to see in any of the stories, review here and I'll consider using it.


End file.
